My Dearly Beloved
by x Soundless Voice
Summary: Kairi was only to live for another year because of her illness. She already gave up on everything until Sora came along and changed her perspective on life and he is willing to stay with her until the end. Slice of Life, Humor, and WTF moments.
1. Why are you always late?

Hey Guys! Kylie here writting my first fanfiction... ever -_- ;; sort of.. soo if you think it's bad or messed up or what-so-ever.. PLEASE SPARE ME I'M INNOCENT! D;

This story was actually originally written for my English project ( we have to write a stupid short damn story ) though my story end up only having like around 3 pages, size 10 for font though soo yup. I used made up characters (Lily and Isaac) for it and decided hey, why not make a fanfiction about it and like add more stuffs xD. Cause I doubt my teacher will already get bored when she reaches page 2 -_- ;; She's ghey... literally. She's soo friggin crazy! She got married to a girl and her wife and her uncle did it for their baby.. sounds messed up, ikr! oh weellss~ soo yeah. Sorry for my rants (:

I welcome flames, well not really, though I want to see my own mistakes and correct them. I'm not perfect, actually I dislike being perfect? I don't know... I'll probably just laugh off all of your flames anyways xD;

_x o x o_

Summary - Kairi is a girl who already gave up on life, not caring on what's going to happen next. Sora is her classmate who always wondered why she's always late for class in the morning. ( SoraxKairi ) and uhhh.. slight RoxasxNamine? maybe sorta.. in future chapters D: x-o;;

Full Summary - The doctors says she doesn't have enough time to live. Kairi slightly laughs at the idea. She says she didn't minded, she already did everything she wanted in life, she didn't care if she dies anymore. Behind her smile, Kairi is actually dying and full of sorrow at the fact that she was going to die. She slowly gave up her dreams of becoming a pianist and not care about anything else in the world. Sora always wondered if Kairi actually cares about education and passing and her future. She always comes late to class and doesn't do her homework. Hmmm... will Sora help Kairi to live again? Only if he knew...

^ ugh , sucky summary... soo please just bare with me! x-x;;

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS** D; although I wish I ddoo!

* * *

_**My Dearly Beloved**__. Chapter 1 - Why are you always late?_

_"Don't you care about your own daughter?" cried a woman with tears in her eyes. She was nearly screaming at her husband as she cried harder._

_"What's the point? She doesn't have enough time to live anyway" argued back the woman's husband as he watched his wife cried harder and harder._

_It was 1:06 A.M. The only light that illuminated the room was a little lamp on the table of their living room. A girl dressed in white secretly watched her parents fight with each other. She had no emotion what-so-ever written on her face. She stared blankly at them and went back to her room. Tears dropped from her eyes. She wept ignorantly._

_'Why?' she thought. 'Why? Why? Why?' She wished she was never born. She was not going to live much longer. There were a lot of things she wanted to do, but at that moment they were all shattered. Thus, after this night, she no longer had dreams to fulfill._

**x x x ****x x x **

She walked vigorously through the school streets. She was yet again late for school, though she didn't care. She was a typical high school girl, that goes by the name Kairi, or so-called typical. She had no friends and she didn't want any. She didn't care. Even though they tried to suppress it, guys practically drooled over her every time she walked by. Her silky auburn hair flowed along with the breeze, her delicate lips were as pink as a lotus flower, her fragile skin a soft pale tone, like the first snow fall of winter, and her stunningly gorgeous sapphire eyes left you trapped in a maze of wonderland. This was a girl that had mystery written all over her.

"Hey, you're late again" a guy said as Kairi entered her classroom. His name was Sora. He was intelligent, athletic, and good looking. Basically what an ordinary girl would wish for. Although there were many girls in the school, for some reason he is always attached to Kairi.

"Sorry. I had things to do in the morning." she answered with a smile.

"It's always the same excuse."

"Well it works, doesn't it?"

"You-" Sora was about to argue with her but decided not to. He just couldn't believe this girl. She was always late for school and she didn't do neither class work nor homework. In other words, she just didn't care about school. "Don't you have dreams to accomplish?" he asked calmly. "You always late for class, you never do your homework or any of our classwork!" there was a long pause as he started talking again. "Jeez, don't you even care about your future?"

She started blankly at him. She laughed which left Sora all confused. Seriously, he could not understand this girl at all.

"What are you talking about?" she laughed as she pretend she have no clue what this guy was talking about. "Your soo serious about the future and all that stuffs!"

"Kairi!" Sora said nearly screaming. He just shrugged and walked off back to his seat as the teacher came in the classroom. This was normal for the both of them. In other words, yes, this happens almost everyday.

Kairi sighed as she stared outside the window. She did care about her future, she did have dreams she wants to accomplish. Though she felt like everything she does is useless, no one can help her.

_'Pointless'_ was all she could think of. 'Life is soo boring! Why do I even bother going to scho-' her thoughts were cut of by her teacher.

"Ms. Kairi, you're zoning out again" stated the teacher.

Kairi gave him her 'sorry-I'm-just-soo-tired-' look.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"May I? I'm sorry" she said softly. Although inside she was happy. _'Yes! I can skip this damn boring class!' _she thought happily.

"Very well then. Sora go escort her to the nurse's office"

_'What? Why teacher why?' _

"But teacher I-"

_'That's right Sora! Tell him I can go by myself!'_

"Alright then." said Sora as he pack up his things.

_'Your kidding me...'_

"Let's go Kairi." said Sora. Kairi looked at him and nodded as they left the classroom.

"Ugh!" whined Kairi. "Sora! You ruined it." she said in a disappointed tone. She tried not to be as loud as possible to not disturb the other classes.

"Well, I'm sorry! It's not like I wanted to do this also." he said annoyingly. Actually he lied, he loved being with Kairi. Even though he doesn't show it nor does he realizes it, he like Kairi a lot.

"Oh wells! Hey, you want to skip school with me?" she hummed as she asked Sora.

"N-no! It's only third period! And Kairi! We can't do that!" he said almost panicking. It's almost like the reverse of those typical romance stories where the guy is the one skipping class and the girl is the goody-goody person who doesn't want to skip.

"Geez! Relax, okay okay fine." she huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. She winced as she felt a sharp pain hit her. _'Oh no! Not right now...' _she thought.

Sora gave Kairi a worried look as he noticed she was in pain. "Hey Kairi? Are you alright?" he moved closer to her.

Kairi gave a small blush, small enough that Sora wouldn't notice. "I'm fine" she lied. Her breathing became heavier every second.

"Are you sure because you looked like your abou-" he stopped as Kairi blacked out. Luckily he caught her before she hit the floor.

"Kairi?" he asked not trying to panic. _'She's pretending right? She should be!'_ Sora shook her lightly. "Kairi? Kairi?" he said nearly screaming.

He picked her up bridal style and ran towards the nurse. She wasn't that heavy but Sora was sweating and breathing hard. He just didn't know what to do. The girl he likes suddenly fainting on him. What exactly on earth is going on?

**x x x ****x x x **

Sora stared at Kairi as she peacefully sleeps in the nurse's office's bed. He carefully stroke Kairi's hair as he tried not to wake her up.

_'Oh God, she's beautiful' _he blushed. He looked at her doll face and locked his eyes on her lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss those delicate delicious lips of hers.

"Ugh! Sora snap out of it!" he murmured shaking his head from left to right. "I'm soo horny..."

Kairi moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

_'Oh God. Did she heard me?'_

"Sora?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and sat up the bed. "Where am I?"

"I carried you to the nurse." he said. "You fainted you know."

"I know..." Kairi answered quietly. _'carried you to the nurse'_ she blushed at the thought.

"Are you alright now? Are you sick? Your face is red" he said as he touched her forehead. Kairi blushed even more.

"I-I'm fi-fine" she stated as she closed her eyes waiting for Sora to remove his hands from her forehead. "I just forgot to drink my medicine this morning."

"Why do you need to drink medicine?"

"Ohh I.. uhm.. I have some sort of anemia... but it's not really serious" she tried to sound like she was telling the truth even though she's not.

"I usually pass out in the morning and when I get home, that's why I needed my medicine"

"Is that the reason why you always come to school late and never do your homework?"

Kairi bit her lip. _'Why is he always soo attached to me? Why can't he just leave me alone?'_Although her mind was saying that, her heart wasn't. She somehow starting to like Sora. He was the only person that talks to her, other than her sister, Namine, which goes to a different school.

"I guess, sort of?" Kairi sighed.

Sora was speechless. He always thought that Kairi didn't care about school and about future. But in reality she was actually ill from her so-called 'anemia'. He felt guilty.

"Kairi, I'm sor-" he got cut by the nurse interrupting them.

"Ms. Kairi, your parent's will be here in about 5 minutes to pick you up. Please pack up and ready to leave" the nurse said as Kairi nodded.

Kairi turned to Sora and gave him a smile. "Thank you Sora"

Sora blushed as he hid his face under his bangs. He gave her a small nod.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya. Take care Kairi." he waved and left the nurse's office.

Kairi sighed. _'He shouldn't get too attached to me... he will end up getting hurt in the end.'_ She closed her eyes. She took a breathe in, she took a breathe out. She sighed once more. _'I'm just glad he believed my little anemia problem...'_

**

* * *

**

I'm sooo sorry if the chapter is like really short and all that stuffs? xD I'll try to make it more interesting next chapter or soo (: If I can even finish it -_- ;; I'm a very lazy person... I hate doing work LOL D:

Do you think it is waaaaaaayy too early to start their lovely dovey scenes or what not? or just blah - this chapter is a disaster T_T;; I'm like damn sleepy atm, but I'm trying to at least try to finish this chapter xD lol. Yuppp - until next time ;x .. I'll try to update as soon as possible! ;D ... If you even want me to update -_- so yeah . ttyl - Kylie x3 .

**ps. please leave a review of what you think of it! thank you (:**


	2. Is she your girlfriend?

Here it is! x-o;; Chapter 2 for the story lol. I have like a three-day weekend atm because no school on Monday cause of Memorial Day (: Sooo really I don't have to do homework until Monday . LOL - Yes D: I do homework at the very last minute x-o;; cause I'm ssooo friggin gheee like that D: blah .

Sorry for my bad grammar... -_- ;; I apologize .

**ps. I never actually played KH or FF, soo if it looks and sounds sucky. LOL SORRY ! D; **

**I DO NOT OWN KH OR FF (:  
**

_x o x o_

Thank you for

**puzzlepirateking** - thanks for being the first reviewer ( ever ) on my first fanfic :D hehe

**ms. swirlyglasses** - my bestie 3 thanks Elisha (: for the second review lol. I'll try to read your stories too on my free time x-o; I'm sure they are better than me ;D

* * *

_**My Dearly Beloved.**_ _Chapter 2 - Is she your girlfriend?_

"Kairi!" cried out a girl as she hugged her sister. She looked exactly like Kairi in the exception of her hair, which was blonde.

After Kairi's parents dropped her off to their house. They went to pick up her sister, Namine, from her school. Namine was always scared of guys because she almost got raped and kidnapped when they were thirteen years old. Since then, Namine got transferred into an all girls school, leaving Kairi alone.

"Namine!" said Kairi as she hugged Namine back. "You're pretty early today. What happen to your art class?"

"That's not important right now. I was worried about you when I heard you fainted at school!" Namine said worriedly.

Kairi gave her a slight smile. Namine is always like this, always caring and puts family first than anything.

Namine's hair was blonde that goes up to her shoulders, same as Kairi's hair length and color of eyes. Namine is a gifted and talented drawer and painter. She loves to draw and paint. There was no competition that she lost, she always wins first prize.

Basically, everyone in their family is gifted and talented, and also - very gorgeous.

Tifa Lockhart, their mother, is one of the top model and actor of Asia. Her body is very delicate and her face is compare to a porcelain doll's face and her hazel eyes leaves you drooling. Tifa has a lovely voice, she sung to Kairi and Namine when they were young soo that they can sleep. She was a retired singer, and later on focused more on her acting and modeling.

Cloud Strife, their father, is a business man who runs the most powerful and successful company in Asia. He's very muscular and strong and just basically drop dead gorgeous. He has sapphire eyes, which Kairi and Namine inherited, and blonde hair, which only Namine inherited.

Last but no least, Kairi. Kairi is fifteen years old, same age as Namine. Kairi has a talent of playing the piano and the violin. Kairi also has a great voice which she inherited from her mother, Tifa.

Being the children of the most powerful and popular couple, Namine and Kairi hide their true identity in public. Due to the paparazzi, no one knows that Tifa and Cloud had two wonderful children. Kairi goes by the last name Hayden and Namine by Snow.

About a year ago, Kairi fainted unexpectedly on a family trip which caused the whole family to worry. They took her to the doctor and received horrible news. They found out that Kairi is actually ill and have a heart disease that she can only live for about two years.

_"Can't you do anything about it? Doctor?" asked the crying Tifa._

_"I'm sorry Ms. Lockhart. But there is nothing else we can do about it." answered the doctor as he look down on this feet. "She only have around two years to live"_

_Tifa cried harder. 'No! This isn't true!'_

_Kairi is only fourteen years old. She was too young to live this world! _

_"Tifa..." said Cloud as he hugged her and cried with her. _

_"It's soo unfair Cloud! Why Kairi? She's too young! Why can't I just get her illness?" she cried harder. _

_Cloud is speechless. He didn't want neither of Tifa and Kairi to leave. Both were precious for him. _

_"No Tifa..." Cloud whispered in her ear. "I don't want you to leave me also."_

_"Ma.. Pa.." said a girl as she went closer to her parents. "Why are you crying? Is Kairi alright?" she asked._

_Tifa and Cloud exchanged glanced and hugged Namine. _

_"I'm sorry Namine.." cried Tifa._

_Namine knew what happen. Although she didn't want to admit it._

_"No! Your lying!" she said almost screaming. Tears flowing down her cheeks. _

_'Kairi...'_

**x x x x x x **

Kairi moaned as she woke up early in the morning. 5:16 A.M., shows her alarm clock. Her school doesn't start until 7:30 A.M.

_'I think I woke up too early...'_

She stood up and get dressed. She was alone at home. Tifa and Cloud leave work early in the morning, around five-o-clock, which was not long ago. Namine had volleyball practice at her school around five also. She stroked her hair using her slender fingers. She remembered Sora stroking her hair lightly like this.

_'Woah! Hold on- wait, what?'_ she panicked. She shock her head lightly and put her hands on her head. She sighed. _'Oh right, that was only a dream'_ she groaned. She remembered during her little accident at school. She dreamed that Sora was playing with her hair and was about to kiss her.

"Ugh Kairi! Stop thinking of these weird thoughts!" she nearly screamed. "It's not like I like him... or he likes me..."

Even though she didn't want to admit it, there was a part of Kairi that wants Sora to like her, but then again she didn't want to hurt Sora. Kairi disregards her thoughts and decided to just roam the town until school starts.

She noticed a small bakery near. She never actually been inside nor bought anything from it soo she decided to pay a little visit.

"Thank you! Come again" said a familiar voice to the costumer which caught Kairi's attention.

_'Sora?'_

As Kairi walk closer to the bakery she noticed her classmate in an apron working at the bakery. She let out a small giggle. She entered the bakery. Sora wasn't paying attention to who was coming in and greeted her.

"Good Morning Miss, May I help you with someth-" he stopped as he noticed it was Kairi who walked in. "K-K-Kairi! What are you doing here?" he stuttered. He turned red as he noticed he was wearing an apron, which made him look silly.

_'Oh God! She's going to make fun of me now, hate me, and never talk to me again. She's gonna think I'm gay and insane!' _

Kairi giggled. "Sora! I never knew you worked here." she gave him a smile which made Sora a bit more relaxed.

"Uhh yeah... I helped my aunt on her work before I go to school."

"That soo nice of you!" she smiled again. Sora gave her a smile back.

Kairi tried their breads and talked with Sora. A few moments later, the owner walked in the room, which was Sora's aunt. She noticed Sora and Kairi talking and smiling at each other. "Oh my Sora, what do you have here? Is she your girlfriend?" she asked jokingly.

Both Kairi and Sora blushed on her question. "Wh-what are you talking about auntie? She's just my classmate" Sora answered truthfully.

Sora's aunt laughed and patted her nephew's head. "I was just joking." she smiled.

Kairi smiled at the scene. She likes seeing family and relatives close to each other. She looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was almost time for school.

"It's almost time for school, I better get going." she said as she took her things and about to leave. "Thank you, see ya guys later!"

"Hold on Kairi!" called out Sora. Kairi turned around and faced him. Sora blushed.

_'Oh crap, I said it...'_ he thought.

"Hmm?" asked Kairi as she tilted her head to the right.

Sora's aunt noticed how Sora wasn't speaking and decided to disrupt their conversation. "You should get going now also Sora. Why not walk to school with Kairi since you guys go to the same school?" suggested Sora's aunt as she smiled.

"That sounds good." smiled Kairi.

Sora took his things, waved to his aunt and left with Kairi. "God, I'm tired" he said.

Kairi lightly punched Sora's shoulder. "Sora! School didn't even started and your already tired." she giggled.

Sora could only smile at her. "Hey, can you promise me not to tell anyone I work in a bakery?" he asked. He really didn't want the whole school to know. People in their school are not like Kairi, kind and polite. Most people in their school were really violent, and drug addicts.

"Alright then. I promise" she smiled which made Sora smiled also.

* * *

Soo there you go! Chapter 2! :D lol , sort of... again, is it way to short? I'm sorry! x-o;

Namine will be there more on the future chapters (: I think.. I really can't think of anything these past days -_- ITS WAY TO HOT. Yes, I live in New York. And ggrrr soo friggin hot in here D:

Also, for Kairi's and Namine's last names, Hayden and Snow. I got those form their english voice actors from the game lol. Since I really can't think of anything D: Soo yeah .

And for Kairi's dream ( when Sora stroke her hair and was about to kiss her ) it was actually the nurse's office scene thing. Where he was all going horny.. LOL xD; yeah .

I'll try to update as soon as possible and ... make it longer? I guess -_- ;; do you think my chapters are way to short? and also, for the chapter titles, I really have no idea what to put there soo I just make up some random title T_T;; sorry if it doesn't make sense xD lol

**ps. please leave a review of what you think of it! thank you (:**


	3. Can you please not touch my breasts?

Chapter 3 (: I'm going to make it a bit longer than the last two... I hope ;; If I can't I'm sorry ! x-o

errm , I got no comment yeah. -speechless-

btw, common sense. If you haven't known by now. the **" xxx "** are dialouge where characters are actually talking and _**' xxx '**_ - where it is italics, are thoughts that characters are thinking of. Just saying LOL ; kthxbai (:

**Important Notice ( ? ) :** Erm, yeah as you can see - I changed the title of the story LOL , cause Oblivion really didn't made sense? x-o; and the new title 'My Dearly Beloved' - well I dunno. It won't make sense until the last chapter-ish though LOL . ( Yes, I already have the whole story planned out... I just need to write it down -_- ) and I've been addicted to the song 'Dearly Beloved' from KH, I've been playing it on the piano for like friggin 10000x times already lmfao ;x yeah , soo sad ikr .

**I do not own KH C: kapish .**

_x o x o_

**hideki411** - thank you! I'm glad you like my story (:

* * *

**_My Dearly Beloved_**_**.**__ Chapter 3 - Can you please not touch my breasts? _

The day was going fast for Kairi. It was lunch and she was sitting alone on a table near the windows. The cafeteria was massive, the food booth was on the opposite side where Kairi was sitting. The windows were like glass walls that you can see the view of the garden through it.

She silently eat her lunch and she hear footsteps going to her. She looked up and saw Sora putting his tray and sitting on the other side of the table facing Kairi.

_'What now? Why is he here?' _Kairi thought. She tried not to get way to close to him, but I guess destiny keeps putting them together. "Hey Sora." Kairi gave him a smile.

"Hey." he answered as he took a bite of his pizza. "Why are you all alone here?"

Kairi gulped. She didn't want to tell Sora she has no friends. She actually didn't want any friends. She stopped talking to everyone starting last year, when she found she had a disease. The only person who she actually talked to in her school is none other than Sora.

"I'm not sure." she answered. She looked at the eating Sora. She let out a small giggle.

_'He looks soo cute when he eats...' _she thought dreamily. Few seconds later, she snapped. _'Wait- what did I just thought?'_ she blinked more than five times. Kairi let out a groan.

"Is something wrong Kairi?"

"No, nothing." she lied. "Anyways, why are you here?" she quickly changed the topic.

Sora pouted, almost giving Kairi a poor puppy-faced look. "Why? I can't sit with my friend?"

_'No! And what the hell Sora! Stop giving me that look'_ Kairi huffed. "Come on! I didn't mean it like that. Of course you can." she gave him a fake smile as her right eye twitched.

"Hehe." Sora said in victory as he kept eating his pizza.

Kairi sighed in defeat. _'Damn Sora! Your like a stupid nosy stalker. Retard! Annoying, soo not intelligent... not.. cute at all..'_

Kairi was now blushing as she noticed that a group of people appeared in her presence . There was about two guys and two girls.

_'Who the hell are these people?' _she thought pretending not to mind them.

A guy tackled Sora from behind, making Sora almost choke on his food.

"Roxas! Are you trying to kill me?" Sora coughed. He gulped down his glass of water rapidly.

"Awww c'mon Sora! I miss you" Roxas said as he gave Sora a sarcastic sad face. Kairi stared at him. His face looked funny. His hair was the shade of a dark golden color. He was pretty good looking also- Sora shoved him aside and tried to ignore him as best as he can.

"Sora! Don't be mea- Ouch!" he yelled as a guy with silver hair smacked him in the head. The guy so-called 'Roxas' turned around, tried to smack him back, but failed. "Riku! You're so mean!"

The silver-haired guy, or so-called 'Riku', rolled his eyes and ignored Roxas. It seems like this Roxas guy is really annoying since almost everyone was ignoring him. Riku noticed Kairi on the other side of the table and stared at her like he had seen an angel. Kairi, feeling uncomfortable with Riku's staring, looked away and pretend she have no idea what's going on. Sora noticed this and was about to speak to make Riku stopped staring when they heard Kairi's scream.

"Oh my! What do we have here?" a girl with brunette hair said as she squish Kairi's breasts from behind. "These are huge and soft!" she said in disbelieve.

The guys blushed, as well as Kairi. Kairi's eyes were shut as she let out small moans, which you can barely hear. Kairi, not wanting to protest to the person she doesn't know, stays quiet. She was afraid of molesters like these. Well, in her case, Kairi think this girl is a molester. Kairi was with her sister when Namine got kidnapped and raped. It was suppose to be Kairi that would have been captive but Namine was abducted instead. Kairi felt horrible about it.

"Se-Selphie! W-What ar-are you do-doing to h-her?" Sora stuttered. He could hear Kairi's soft small moans.

"What? Her breasts are just soo cute, huge, and soo squish-able!"

Kairi felt annoyed with Selphie's grabbing. She groaned and gathered up all her courage and said "C-Can you please not touch my breasts?"

Selphie sprint back away from her as if she's since a ghost.

"Oh my God she speaks!" she said in shock as she hid behind the other girl's back. "Olette save me!" Selphie was now using 'Olette' as her shield.

Kairi hid her face under her bangs. _'Amateurs... no respect at all! Soo rude!'_ she screamed in her mind. Not only her face wash flushed from embarrassment, but also in anger and annoyance. Well, you couldn't really said anger- Kairi is the type of girl who barely gets angry or hate. She can hold a good grudge for about two minutes, but no longer than that.

"I'm sorry about that" said the girl that Selphie called 'Olette'. She gave a small laugh and walked toward Kairi. "Are you alright?" she asked as she looked Kairi in the eyes. Kairi only stared at her. At first sight, she adored her and looked at her as her hero.

Kairi shook her head, _'Okay, I take that back- I'm losing my mind!'_ even though these people were fun-looking guys, she didn't want to get involve much. She already had Sora to worry about. She regret going to the bakery where Sora worked at in the mornings. If hadn't done that and not been too friendly with Sora, none of these would have happen!

Sora stood up and shove everyone away from Kairi. "You're scaring her!" he protested.

Riku raised one eye-brow up and walked towards Sora and Kairi. Sora felt uneasy with Riku being near Kairi. Even though he was his best friend, he knew how much a playboy is Riku is and it seems like Riku had laid his eyes on the poor Kairi. Sora didn't want Kairi being involved with him.

**_First reason_** - Because Riku was a playboy, and if Kairi falls in love with him, she will be hurt and Sora doesn't want Kairi being hurt.

**_Second reason_** - He has a girlfriend already, or so Sora thinks he does. Unless well, you know, they broke up.

**_Third reason_** - Sora likes Kairi. Simple as that.

"Who is she anyway?" Riku asked as he stared back at Sora and Kairi.

"A friend of mines." Sora answered.

"Hohoho." Selphie gave Sora an evil look. "I see.. only a 'friend' huh."

Roxas stood up from the floor. _How did he even got there in the first place?_ Once again, he butts in the conversation, poor him, no one cares for him. "Your cute! What's your name?" he asked Kairi as she blushed with the comment 'your cute!'

"Hello." she said with a faint smile on her face. "I'm Kairi, ni-nice to meet you all?" she wasn't sure if it was really the right thing to say. It's been a while since she actually talked to people this many at once, other than her family- but that's an exception.

Roxas glomped her which surprised Kairi and Sora as well.

"Kairi your soo cute! Can I take you home?"

_'N-no! Can you please get off of me!'_

"Roxas! Cut the crap man!"

"Oh Sora, Sora. Jealous now, aren't we?" Roxas gave him a smirk.

"N-no? You just looked really gay right now." Sora stated as everyone agreed with him. _'I'm not jealous... maybe'_ he blushed but try to hide it.

"I am not gay!" Roxas let go of Kairi and was now whining like a little kid. Difficult Roxas.

Riku sighed as he introduce himself to Kairi. "Name's Riku."

"Selphie here!" Selphie grinned soo wide that it looks like her mouth were about to break off.

"I'm Olette. Let be good friends from now on, okay?" she smiled at Kairi.

Kairi gave them a fake smile. _'Yay! Great, more unwanted so-called 'friends'. I don't need this crap!'_

She lied. For about a whole year, she had been lying to herself all along. It's true that she didn't want friends, because she was afraid. She was afraid of leaving them, afraid of hurting them. She didn't wished for her illness. She always asked herself what she had did wrong in her past years that made her deserve this kind of pain. She wanted to live a normal life: to have friends, have something to dream of and a goal in life, and to fall in love. She stopped caring about all of these a year ago. She lost everything already, she could careless about anything anymore. Behind those smile of hers are an ocean of tears.

Kairi sighed and stare at the gang. _'How am I going to survive this?' _

**x x x x x x **

After school, Kairi, not wanting to be home, decided to pay a visit to the music room. Luckily, no one was there. She stared at the piano with a sentimental face. She began hitting the keys of the old piano. She loved playing the piano. It was her one true passion. Kairi played a soft, lovely melody, her hands moving gracefully with the rhythm. She closed her eyes and sang along with the melody she played.

Sora happened to pass by and heard Kairi playing. He stood there by the door admiring the pianist. _'Amazing!'_ he thought in disbelief. He didn't know Kairi was soo good at playing the piano nor does she have a great voice! He closed his eyes as he was drown by Kairi's melody.

The melody stopped.

Sora opened his eyes and found a crying Kairi. He felt a sharp pang hit him.

_'Why is she crying?'_ he thought with concern.

"Nothing... nothing anymore." Kairi cried softly. "I have nothing anymore!"

Sora approached Kairi with caution. "Kairi?" he was worried about her.

Kairi gasped as she noticed Sora coming closer to her. She quickly wipe away her tears and pretend that nothing happened. "Oh Sora!" she greeted him with a smile. "On your way home?" she asked.

Sora didn't buy her pretending. "Why are you crying?"

"Crying?" Kairi laughed. "I wasn't crying, what are you talking about silly?"

Sora gave Kairi a suspicious look and sighed. "Nothing..." he said.

There was an awkward silence between the two when Sora snapped and remembered how great was Kairi. He blushed upon remembering her looking soo beautiful and her lovely voice along with the playing of the piano.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing... you were great, Kairi" he said in a gentle voice as he gave her a sweet smile.

Kairi could feel her cheeks burning hot. She quickly look the other way. She was now embarrassed. "Th-thank you" she whispered but loud and clear enough for Sora to hear.

_'Oh how cute!' _he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kairi faced Sora and asked as she pouted. "It's not nice to laugh at people!"

"Sorry." Sora laughed more. "Hey, want to walk home together?"

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 3, sorry for the late update? lol.. I got lazy and was busy with stuffs- yeah x_x;; ugh. I'm pretty sure this chapter is a bit longer than the last two? Right? Wrong? I dunno, oh wells I did my best Dx

I'm pretty much addicted to Kingdom Hearts at the moment, and well - can't wait for October cause that's the next NYAF ( New York Anime Fest ) ehehehe ;; I'm going to cosplay as Kairi LOL ( yay x3 ) . Last year I cosplayed as Suigintou from Rozen Maiden lol , she's kewl yoo.

I hate myself... I can't believe I made poor Riku a playboy guys and he's interested in Kairi ( blah , oh no -_- ) oh wells . I'M TIRED NOW - I'ma stop ranting lol ttyl .

**ps. please leave a review of what you think of it! thank you (:**


	4. What do you want to be when you grow up?

Blah ! When was the last time I updated? 1st of June? LOL ; hmmm - yeah I'm getting way too lazy to write and update more ._. aahhh blah. This whole week I've been having like mad bunch of final tests for all my damn classes... then next I have the regents -_- ; ugh - how bull . Ugh that's soo nice right... although I never actually study for tests and still get really really good grades xD uhhuuh . It's called being a damn azn . Yes I'm azn - Filipino actually , and somewhat part Chinese . ehehe -

Anyway, the reason I just decided to update because of Anny . **ANNY ANNY ANNY **, haaaii ~ ! Can you read this? x3 I'm doing it for you, you-you-you I dunno . LOL ;; since you wanted to read more and since I have to rush on things cause you're leaving to Taiwan T_T ;; -cries- . harharhar ... yeah x3 LOL . Although sorry to disappoint you x-o;; but I dunno if I could write a lot about Riku since you're like asking me to put him more into the story? xD lol I'll try though D:

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts -_- **

_x o x o_

**hideki411** - thank you again! xD Glad you likee it, thanks for reviewing my story and reading it x3 . and yeaaaaaaaaahh - actually, this chapter is when Sora founds out Kairi's disease or soo . I'm soo evil T_T ;;

* * *

_**My Dearly Beloved.**__ Chapter 4 - What do you want to be when you grow up?_

Kairi started blankly at Sora. She blinked once, twice- three times now.

_'Did he just...'_

_'Oh shoot! I got carried away'_ Sora could have smacked his face soo hard- only if Kairi wasn't there staring at him. She would have think he had gone psycho. I mean, it's not like there was something wrong with Sora walking home Kairi- it's just that, it's weird? For Sora's case though. He didn't know why but he got embarrassed all of the sudden. _'Well... it's just a friend walking a friend home right? Right?'_

"Uhhh..." was all what Kairi could say. She played with her fingers as she tried to find the words she wanted to say.

Sora scratch the back of his head as he tried to look away from her. "I mean-it's-alright-if-you-don't-want-to walk-home-together-cause-it's-totally-awkward-right-I-will-just-walk-home-alo-" he was just now speaking so fast. Kairi couldn't take it and covered his mouth using her right hand.

"Sora take a breath! I never said that I don't want to walk home with you." she whined as she removed her hands from the confused Sora. "I was just thinking that we might not be able to walk home together since I live far away here." she added as she made a frown. _'Stupid house. Kill joy... not that I would be sad not going home with Sora together... I mean, why would I?'_

Sora laughed with relief. "And where do you live?"

"About 12 blocks away from here. Near the Hong-Kong supermarket and Wendy's? If you know what I'm talking about..."

"Oh!" Sora said as he snapped his fingers. "I know where that place is! Dang Kairi, you live far!"

"See I told you... soo it's better if we don-"

"I live near you! Well, kind-of. About 5 blocks difference."

Kairi blinked. She had been doing this now for a while. "Oh?"

"Yup! Like right in front of the other supermarket next to this elementary school... darn it I forgot what it's called."

"Walter Crowler Elementary School? I used to go there!" Kairi smiled.

"Really?" Sora laughed. "How come I never seen you around before until now?"

"Haha! I don't know."

The two laughed and talk about their old times, until the school bell finally rang. It was around 5:30 P.M. somewhere near the end of spring.

"Well, it's about to get dark soon. We better leave now."

"Alright." Kairi giggled as she packed her things up. Sora would just smile with her every time she lets out a random giggle. Seems like Kairi was now in a very happy mood. Why? Probably because it would be her first time walking home with someone, a guy also. She never experienced anything like this. Not until this year, her butler would usually pick her up and drop her off from and to school. Kairi insisted on walking on her own this year to experienced something new, she always had been walking alone home.

"Thank you Sora." she gave him a smile.

Sora's heart stopped for moment. Oh how he love the way she smile at him. _Her smile for __**him**_. He would give anything just to see this one girl smile. Little does he know, he's already falling for Kairi. "What for?"

"For walking with me home!" she gave him a grin similar to Selphie's grin except this was Kairi's. Her smile would make anyone smile back, would make a crying person stop crying, would make anyone simply fall for her. This girl is soo innocent, yet mysterious at the same time.

Sora just smiled back at her and left the school with Kairi.

**x x x x x x **

"The sky is soo blue." said Sora as he look up to the sky. He admire the view as Kairi looked up also. She giggled.

"It reminds me of you."

Sora turned and faced Kairi and raised one of his eyebrows. "How soo?"

Kairi stretch her arms up into the hair, inhaled and smile. "I don't know, it just does."

Sora laughed. "That's weird."

"I'm weird."

"Yes, you are."

"Hey!"

"What? You said you are."

The two laughed as they walk along the side of the streets. Kairi looked at Sora and smile. He really is like the sky. There were many reasons why, but let's not get into that. The breeze the strand of Kairi's auburn hair. It suddenly turned silent, for Kairi and Sora's case. The only thing that was heard around was the breeze of the wind and there footsteps. No one else was walking down the street, neither does any cars pass by.

"Hey Kairi?" Sora asked as he keep his attention to the sky. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Kairi faced Sora. Oh how this question was one thing she feared the most. "I'm not sure... how about you?" she asked Sora instead.

"Maybe government worker? Business man? Or just something stable." he answered while giving Kairi a small laugh. "I want to be successful when I grow up. Therefore, I'm trying my best with school to get into a good university."

Kairi laughed with him. Except her laugh was a fake. _'I shouldn't be jealous. He's soo determined with the things he want to do when he grow up... the things he want to accomplish'_ she thought, now giving a fake smile. She didn't want to be unfair and decide to tell Sora her 'used-to-be-goals-in-life'.

"Well for me, I was just thinking of becoming a pianist. But I don't think of wanting to becoming one anymore." Kairi said. _'It's all in my past now, I have no rights to dream.'_

She envied those who can still dream and not worry about anything in their lives. Kairi already gave up on doing those things. It was pointless to her.

"Awww, bummer! Why not?" Sora said with a disappointed tone. "You're really great on playing the piano!" Plus you have a good voice also! I'm sure you can become one! If it's you, absolutely - you will" he gave him a smile. A smile that made Kairi smile back. It wasn't a fake smile this time. It was her real smile.

His words melt her heart. Kairi walked forward pass Sora. She walked in front of him. She put her hands together and her head reaching the tip of her thumbs, as if she was praying. From those words, from everything he just said brought Kairi to tears. Without a word, without a sound, she cried in front of him.

"Thank you Sora." was the only words she manage to say. Sora stared at her back. He could not see her face, but he knew she was crying. He couldn't understand why she was crying. Was it because he said that Kairi can really accomplish her goals?

_Wrong._

It was because she already gave up on those dreams. Even if she kept on trying, it will lead her to nothing. But the end of her life. She could accomplish her dreams, but she can't. She's not allowed to - or that's what she thought.

There was complete silence between them as they walked towards Kairi's house. Kairi turned around and finally faced Sora. She gave him a weak smile.

"Here is fine, thank you." she waved at him and opened the gate that leads to her house.

"Did you cry not long ago?" he asked in a serious tone.

She turned around and looked at him. Suddenly, something struck her out of nowhere. She collapsed on the cold ground floor. Sora stood there for a good six seconds before realizing what had happened.

"Kairi?" he called out her name. He hurried to her side quickly and brought her to the nearest hospital. He was in shock, he didn't know what to do nor what was going on. Yet again, Kairi fainted. He hoped it was only her anemia and that she forgot her medicine again, and nothing serious. But even though, it was still bad.

The nurse laid Sora on the hospital bed. "It is best for her condition to keep her in bed right now." she said to Sora, trying to make him not worry much. "The doctor wants to speak to you though."

"Thank you." he said as he walked off to the doctors office where he saw a man in a white hospital coat writing something on her record book.

"Doctor? You called for me?"

The doctor turned to his side and noticed Sora standing there. "Oh yes! Please have a seat." he said as Sora took a seat.

"It's not good for her to be running around outside too much." the doctor stated.

"It's bad for her anemia right? I thought she'd been drinking her medicine though.. but I gue-"

"Hold on.. anemia?" he cut him off. "Kid, I don't know what kind of lie she told you. But she doesn't have anemia"

"She doesn't? Then how come she keeps on fainting every now and then?" his voice was all cracky now. He tried to keep his cool, though it wasn't working.

"I don't know if I should tell you this... but as Kairi's friend, I believe you have the right to know about her conditions." there was a moment of pause before he start talking again. "But Kairi... she has a heart disease and won't live until one more year."

"What? Excuse me?" for the second, Sora felt like his whole being was being sucked in a black hole. Those words kept on ringing through his head.

_'But Kairi... she has a heart disease and won't live until one more year'_

**x x x x x x **

Sora stared blankly at Kairi's sleeping figure. She had been sufferring all these times. She's a good girl, how come the world is punishing her? Why her?

"Kairi" he murmured silently. He cried; he cried for her. Kairi had been keeping her emotions inside of her. She had been pretending to be strong for the sake of those around her.

Kairi opened her eyes. The first thing she spotted was Sora. He was staring at her with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Sora?"

"Kairi..." he sad in a sad voice. "I'm sorry.."

Kairi was confused yet afraid at the same time. She gave him a small smile. "What for? I'm the one who collap-"

Kairi stopped when he realize Sora was bursting into tears. "Whats... wrong?" she said with fear. Although she has an idea why he was acting like this, she still ask him. "Sora..." it was her fear. The day he will found out about her real condition.

She gave a fake giggle and look at Sora. "Why are you crying? It's alright. I'm fine." Kairi put both of her hands in the air and used her left and right index finger and poke her cheeks. She smiled. "See?"

Sora became more and more annoyed of her. Why is she like this? Why is she pretending? Why is she acting like everything is fine even though it's not? She's hurting herself even more!

"Stop this nonsense Kairi!" he snapped. "Being so strong, pretending everything is fine even though it's really painful inside. You've always been carrying it around by yourself, haven't you?" he screamed at her.

Kairi look at him in fear. Sora turned around, trying not to look at her directly into her eyes. She began crying. All was heard around the room was her weeps. Sora felt guilty about screaming at her. But he couldn't help it.

_'Ugh! Good job on making a girl cry Sora...'_ he thought to himself and he slightly smack his face with his hand.

"I'm sorry Sora..." she cried. Sora look at the ceiling still not facing her.

"Sorry? That's all you can say?" he murmured. "Kairi... why are you like this? Why are you pretending? Kairi it hurts to see you like this."

Her tears weren't stopping. She cried harder and harder every second.

"I wanted to have a normal life, I want to be normal!" she can barely speak. She was sobbing through her words. "I want to have friends, but I'm afraid of leaving them. I want to accomplish my goals, but I can't. I'm not allowed to do that. Everything I do will be useless! I don't care about anything anymore!" she screamed as she hug herself. "Can't you see Sora? I'm pretending because I didn't want my family to worry about me. I don't want to be a burden to them. I'm already hurting them enough with his disease I have. Even if it hurts me, even if it kills me inside."

Sora faced her. He looked at those gorgeous sapphire eyes. And without a warning, he suddenly hugged her.

Kairi cried on his shoulders. "Why are you still here? Why are you being nice to me? Why are you-"

"Kairi... I'm your friend that cares a lot about you." said Sora as he hug Kairi tighter. "If you're going to take the painful path and just wait till you die... then, would you rather spend the rest of your life with me?" he whispered in her ear as he gently held her tight.

Kairi hugged Sora back. Just for this moment, it felt like the world stopped revolving. It felt like there was no one in this world except for the both of them.

_'Was this really a good choice?'_ she thought.

Kairi began to realize things. All what she has been doing is nothing, only hurting herself. What Sora said was right. She shouldn't be like this. She wasn't going to sit back and wait for her time to end! She was going to spend her time wisely, with Sora. With this, she found a will to live, a reason to dream again, to not lose hope.

Kairi smiled, a true smile, full of renaissance. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she kept on repeating. She hugged him tight. No matter how many times she thanked him, to her it would never be enough. "For standing by my side."

**x x x x x x**

"Oh good Lord, Kairi!"

Kairi was tackled by her sister as she entered the doors of her house. Her butler had picked her up form the hospital since both Cloud and Tifa are out to work.

"Na-Namine!" said Kairi with shock from her unexpected tackle. All she could do is smile and hug back her sister. "I'm home!"

"Don't 'I'm home' me!" Namine said with a pout. "You fainted again!"

"But I'm totally fine!" Kairi argued back.

Namine hushed her as she covered Kairi's mouth her her hand. "Shush! Don't be talking now."

"Buh Nahbuneh. Bum fhime!" Kairi tried to talk under Namine's hand.

"No! Starting tomorrow, I'm transferring to your school!" said Namine with determination in her eyes. She won't let her sister be alone anymore.

Kairi had been looking out after her since they were little. It was Namine's turn to look after her sister! Besides, she wants to experience what is it like to be in a girls and boys school. It's true, she was afraid of guys. But this won't interfir being with Kairi. Namine was so determined she could have care less what would happen to her out there.

Namine finally took out her hand from Kairi's mouth. Kairi sighed and as Namine walked away in victory. Kairi had a bad feeling about Namine transferring. But it's Namine that we're talking about! Once she decide on something, no one can change her mind.

* * *

Sorry for the long update guys ! But this chapter is a bit longer than what I expected xD lol - I hope you like it ! (;

I was too busy looking up cosplay -_- ;; yoooo I got soo friggin ADDICTED ! yeah ... It's sad x.x .. and it will probably take me a while to make another update because well , this wekk I'll be all busy also x-o;; with school, and work and BS . But I promise ! LOL , once I hit vacation , I'll be writing a lot (: sooo stay tuned.

**ps. please leave a review of what you think of it! thank you (:**


	5. Can I really trust him?

Gah ! FINNAALLYY - Hey guys (: I finally decided to update ( gah ) , I just finish all ALL my damn final tests ;3 and all my regents and and and MY SUMMER VACATION STARTS NAO ! muaahahhaa - I'm happy (: but I'm like addicted ( again ) playing this mmorpg called Fiesta Online O: try it (: It's nice and go on Teva server , teehheeee . I've been mmorpg-ing that I feel lazy to write stories x-x I'M SORRY ! But here it is - lol (:

Anyway - I sorta got stuck on thinking of ideas for this chapter , sooooo if it sucks . I'MM SOOORRYY T^T;

ps ; there is a ... disturbing scene of lemons in her -.- ... well somewhat ; SSOO you can skip it if you want? LOL ; it's after Namine meeting out dear Sora; mmkaay .

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts , I wish I do though ! D: but yeah , in my dreams LOL -**

_x o x o_

**hideki411** - thanks again for reading and reviewing (: ! I'm glad of your support on every chapter I update

**MissAnimeLove** - hello there ! XD thank you for reviewing and reading my story ~ hehe , I'm glad you like it .

**ms. swirlyglasses** - here's chapter 5 Elisha ! xP Sooo you better update soon also with your fanfics xD lol . thanks (:

* * *

_**My Dearly Beloved.**__ Chapter 5 - Can I really trust him?_

"Kairi-Kairi-Kairi!" Namine nagged as she shock her sister's sleeping body. "Kairi! Wake up!" she whined .

Kairi let out a small groan and turn her back on Namine.

Namine huffed, having both of her hands on her hips. Kairi was always a heavy sleeper. Only her alarm clock can wake her up, weird. But her alarm clock was set at a certain time and only Kairi can change it because it requires a password. How smart Kairi is. Namine can't tolerate this! She needs Kairi to wake up, now. She snapped her fingers and inhale a massive amount of air.

"Kairi Lockhart!" she screamed soo loud it was enough to make Kairi jumped out of her bed.

"Huh?" Kairi mumbled looking still sleepy.

"Yay! You're awake" Namine said in a cheery voice as she hopped towards Kairi - who was sitting on the floor.

Kairi's hair was messy. Sands in her eyes. Her pajamas looking all discombobulated. But most importantly, she has the 'what-the-hell-happened' look on her sleepy face.

"What?" Kairi said sheepishly as she rub both of her eyes.

"What do you mean 'what'? It's time for school silly!"

Kairi glanced at her alarm clock. It was 5 in the morning, and school doesn't start till you know - 2 and a half hours from now?

"You're crazy" Kairi stated as she went inside the covers of her bed again, trying to sleep for one more hour.

Namine puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms on her chest. _'Evil twin sister!'_ she thought.

Yes, they are sister - but not much of a twin sister. They do look a-like, but Kairi was older than Namine for only about 3 days. Meaning, Namine is actually the younger sister of Kairi. Nevertheless, Namine just calls Kairi her twin sister and vice versa because she feels like they are equal like that. No one will have advantage just because someone is older or someone is younger.

"Come on Kairi! It's my first day, I want to admire your new school for like a good amount of time!" Namine nagged as she shakes her sister's shoulders.

Kairi yet let out another groan. "Alright, alright! Geez Nami" she said as she stood up from her bed and fix it. She yawned while doing this.

Namine's eyes glittered in victory. "Thanks Kai!" she hugged Kairi and went to her room to change.

Kairi sighed with a smile as she watch her sister leave. "What to do with you Namine.." she murmured. She was excited, yet scared for her sister. Kairi didn't have friend, not until she became close with Sora; which he introduced to more new friends I guess? She began caring about her education more, trying to reach her goals. Hey, doesn't hurt to at least give it a try, right? Since yesterday, the hospital accident between Sora and Kairi, everything had change for Kairi.

_'That was... what he said was in a friendly way, right?'_ she blushed at her thoughts. Of course there was no way Sora would like her! Or so, that's what she thought. _'Not like I like Sora more than a friend... do I? No right? Right?'_ she shrugged off all her thoughts as she changed and get ready for school.

**x x x x x x **

"Nami! It's early in the morning! Don't make such loud noises!" warned Kairi as she grab her sister from the back and put her hand on her mouth.

Namine escaped from Kairi's gripped and whined. "You're such a kill joy!" she said. She continued skipping through the halls of her new school. She would squeal for no apparent reason every now and then.

Kairi gave a small sigh with a smile. She's happy when Namine is happy. Although, she couldn't get this unusual feeling. She was uncomfortable having Namine transfer to her school. She feels soo ... unsafe, for Namine though. Even though Namine said she'll be fine with the guys and face her fears, Kairi can't just really trust those words enough.

Namine found herself inside the school's main art room. She observed every single painting careful hanging on the walls; her eyes glittering and her face with a big grin.

"I love this school!" she shouted and skipped around the art room. Why? She felt like it? No. She's just happy.

Kairi chuckled. Namine was soo full of energy. Kairi just hoped that whatever just said, she wouldn't regret it later on. For Kairi, this school is okay-ish. Not that bad, but it's not really the greatest school out there.

Namine's old school was boring and dull. All the school care about is just being a good student, following the teacher's orders, and having all straight A's. There was no fun in the school; no activities, no festivals, all boring things. They never payed attention to any of those because they felt like it was a waste of time. More importantly, Namine couldn't express herself with her talent because they didn't care about talent, only the brains. Namine was too excited and was staring, more likely drooling, at the paintings and the class pictures on the bulletin board next to the chalk board.

"Eep!" squealled Namine.

"Who's there?" they heard a voice from outside as the door of the art room opened revealing a spiky chestnut haired boy. He noticed Kairi and .. _'Huh? There's two Kairi?'_ he thought.

"Oh Sora. Good Morning" Kairi said with a small blush on her face.

Namine, having to grow up fearing and hating boys was alarmed. She hid behind Kairi's back and was cautiously eyeing Sora.

"Good.. Morning?" Sora blinked, still confused. Is he still dreaming? Or is this reality? He pinched his cheeks and felt the pain. _'Okay, soo it's not a dream! But gah! Am I hallucinating then?'_

Kairi noticed the confused Sora. She giggled as Namine tighten her grip on Kairi's clothes, still hiding behind her.

"Uhm, Kairi? Please tell me I'm not hallucinating. I see double of you!"

"Yes you're hallucinating! It's a dream, soo please go away!" barked Namined trying to be brave.

"Namine~ don't be mean"

"But sis! He's a-"

"Woah! Hold on, sis? Kairi, you have a sister?" Sora asked in shock. Well, they do look a like. They could even past for twins!

"Are you stupid or what?"

"Namine!" Kairi turned around, faced Namine and pinched both sides of her cheeks.

"Alright!" Namine whined as she tried to make Kairi's fingers let go of her beautiful cheeks.

Sora was just there, dumbfound, staring at the sisters. He thought how the two sister are polar opposites of each other. One, being soo kind and one being just plainly rude and rather scary. He had to admit, the other sister is also quite good looking and cute. Wait- what? He's only suppose to think that when it comes to Kairi- hold on, what? _'Sora! What the hell are you thinking' _Sora shrugged off his thoughts and asked, again, if this is Kairi's sister, just to make sure.

"Yes. Sora, this is Namine. Namine, this is Sora- my 'friend'. Kairi said more emphasizing on the word "friend" than any other words in her sentence. She didn't want Namine to think that Sora was her boyfriend. Not that she didn't want Sora as her boyfriend, well- She meant that she wouldn't mind? _'Kairi! My goodness!'_

Namine gave a suspicious, yet sarcastic look at Kairi. "Friend huh?"

Sora gulped. Namine seemed a bit scary to him now. "Hey, nice to meet you Namine." he held out a hand to her.

Namine gave a disgust look towards Sora. She hated the guts of this kid, how dare he ask to shake hands with her? With that- that filthy hands of his! Who knows where this hand has been or what it has been doing! Her heart was beating soo fast, faster than a lightning. Who knew what this guy was up too? What will he do with Namine?

Namine slap Sora's hand away. "How dare you call out my name soo formally! And ask me to shake hands with you? I don' think soo!" she said nearly screaming as she dashed for the door. "I'm leaving. See you at class Kai! Thank's for showing me around!" and there she go, leaving Kairi and Sora behind.

"Well, that was... okay, no commet"

Kairi sighed and sat on of the chair near Sora. 'Sorry about my sister. She hated guys since she was little. She think they are bad people." Kairi confessed with an apologetic look on her face.

Sora felt his body burning up. He didn't know why, but Kairi's cute look on her face was making him go redder and redder. _'Kairi.. don't look at me like that'_

"It's alright. I guess she just didn't like me. Why does she hate guys anyway?"

Kairi stared at Sora, not knowing whether she should tell him or not. She bit her lip and thought about it for a second.

"Don't tell anyone okay? Not even Namine, don't let her know you know about it."

**x x x x x x **

Namine was still roaming around the school. She have at least 15 minutes to kept doing this before classes starts. She found herself in the school garden, it was peaceful and the view was lovely.

Or so she thought it was.

She over heard voices in the distant. Guy voices. She quickly hid behind a tree and watch them approach her direction. They were smoking and was laughing like a maniac who was sent out to rehab. She prayed they wouldn't notice her. She heard them talking about things that put a disgust look on her face.

"Dude! Really? Can't believe you actually got her into bed with you"

"She was pretty stupid and easy to get"

"Guess I lost another bet, huh?"

"I'm having a party at this club, bring girls"

"Haha! We could even have a foursome"

"Why not just gang up on all of them at the same time?"

Namine felt like she was going to puke, disgusted by these group of guys. She couldn't stand them, couldn't stand being a foot near them. Her being scared of guys, is mostly because she hated them- she couldn't trust them, she hates them because they are all the same; thirst for lust and desire, treating woman like they are some piece of garbage. She thinks that if a guy gets too close to her, he will take advantage of her- she didn't want to experience the same nightmare she had before.

The voices are slowly fading, that is, until Namine accidentally stepped on a branch of a tree on the ground. She let out a small quiet shriek, but it seems like the group of guys had spotted her hiding behind the tree.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" said a tall guy. He seemed to be the group's leader. The other guys surround the scared Namine, having Namine no where to run.

"She's sexy" one of the followers whistled.

"Looks very delicious as well" the leader of the gang said as he pick up Namine's chin, observing her face.

Namine shut her eyes tightly. Her breathing; she can barely breathe anymore. She needed to get away. Her body refuse to do the things she wanted. _'Move! Why isn't my body moving? Go run.. run.. away from them!'_

The leader hummed to himself as he lowered his face into Namine's neck, smelling her and eventually licking her neck all over. Namine felt a cold chill passing by from her toe to the tip of her hair. It was happening all over again.

_'Oh God, please save me...' _

The guy ran his hand under Namine's shirt. Playing with her delicates. Namine tears flowed out of her eyes, trying to hold it back. No girl, _**no girl**_ would want a guy do whatever he pleases to her; exception of a slut or whatever. Girl's aren't toys you can play with. If a girl says no, or shows that she didn't want to do it- she doesn't, she hated it.

_'Someone, save me...'_

He tear apart Namine's shirt and find his way licking her chest, sucking every part of her. "Stop it..." cried Namine. Her tears flowed downwards like Niagara Waterfalls. But he didn't, he did more and more of what he was doing.

_'Just please... I beg you..'_

He let go of of his hands as they traveled down. Namine's eyes widened in fear.

_'Someone...'_

Just when he reached her private and was about to stick one finger in, they heard a unfamiliar voice.

"Hey! What are you guys think your doing?" yelled a blonde guy as he began punching the others guys. The blonde was only hit twice or so, not that serious though. He made his way to the leader as the leader let go of Namine as she fell on her knees on the ground. She wrap her arms around her, she was shivering.

After few moment of violence, the blonde guy finally won. The gang sprint away of their presence.

"They're gone now" he said as he he went closer to take a look at the girl.

Namine looked up, fear and tears still in her eyes and she tighten her grip of her arms around her. Someone had saved her, she wasn't expecting it to be a guy though. What if he did the same thing like the other guys did. Namine was scared, yet she didn't want to be rude to her savior and she mumbled a soft "Thank you" enough for the guy to hear it.

He stared at her, she looked soo familiar. "Kairi?" he asked.

"No.."

"Ohh, you look soo much like my friend"

"Kairi is my sister" she stated as she tried to stand up, but failed. The guy helped her out. At first, Namine felt uncomfortable but she couldn't do anything about it. She needed to get away, to safety, she wants to see her sister. She couldn't do any of these, she was weak, but this guy was trying to help her.

_'Can I really trust him?'_

"I see. My name is Roxas by the way. What's yours?" he said as he put one of Namine's arms around him and tried to help her walk towards to nurse's office.

"Na-Namine..." she softly mumbled.

"Did you just transferred here today?"

Namine nodded.

"No wonder..."

Namine gave him a confused look. He took this as like she was asking him 'What?'

"No one really goes to the gardens because that were that stupid gang will be mostly found. I just happened to past by and heard... disturbing noises"

Namine faced became flushed. She didn't want to remember the things that happened today.

"But it's alright. They won't bother you anymore, as long as I'm here to protect you from them" he gave her a huge smiled making him look all cheesy and gay.

Namine blushed at his smile and his words. "Stupid" she mumbled, but this time, Roxas didn't quite heard what she said.

"What did you say?"

Namine stayed quiet, Roxas didn't bother. They silently walk their way to the nurse's office.

_'Stupid... Guys are really stupid...'_

* * *

Waahhh ! Finally done with this damn chapter ! Dx gawd ; that took me forever - I had this writer's block thingy and like efjhgjrhebhgdfrkjhgdnjrghccd I just decided to write whatever bull shi-t I could think of :x

This chappiieee is more like a NaminexRoxas , KYYAA ! ssooo cute -heartheart-

I'll try to update as fast as I can this time ! Gah ; when I just decided not too fell lazy x-o

**KJLDHGFHJSGFJRSGR - If you punks wondering how Kairi is older than Namine... IDK LOL ;; actually I wasn't thinking when I was writing this , just suppose that Namine got left behind in her mommy's tomb or whatever shiz you can think offff ;x **

**ps. please leave a review of what you think of it! thank you (:**


	6. Teacher! Can I switch my partner?

-dot dot dot- I think I have no life, just sitting in front of my laptop writting fics GAH . W/e - another update O: this one is faster than I thought QQ ;; well you seee - my friends were bugging me to write this one as fast as I can LOL D; soo here I am - with my lazy ass writing bullshit. I srsly have no idea what to write in this chapter SOOO ... -makes something up-

I have weird imaginations and thoughts or whatnot... blah . btw , forgive me if my eyes ruined your virgin eyes at the end part of the previous chapter QQ -bows-

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts ~ ! ... do I have to say this on every chapter? -_- ;;**

**SHOUT-OUT** ; Haappyyy Birthday Natashaaa ! -heartheart- Fanfiction won't lemmee write down hearts soo yeah ==" blah . I dedicate this chappieee just for youu ;DD teehee lalala . I hope you have a wonderful birthday you litooo squish ball you ;33 ~ ! Well... late birthday but yeah ! XD

_x o x o_

**TheLuau** - Hi hi ~ thanks for reading and reviewing (: ! Glad you like my story ~ ;; -nyanya-

**NekuraYorusachi** - awwww Natacchuuuu ~ I feel love ;3 You just making an account in fanfic just to favorite and review this story , I LOVE YOU TOO -heartheart- glad you like the story xD Happyy Birthday (;

**ms. swirlyglasses** - Haha QQ ;; sowwy , I know I fail at english and grammar and all the stuffs - but at least I tried xD;; and really? QQ am I really rushing the romance too fast? xD I guess I just wanna get this story over with ;x I dunnoo lol . but thanks for reading and for the review (:

* * *

_**My Dearly Beloved.**__ Chapter 6 - Teacher! Can I switch my partner?_

Having heard that Namine got into an accident, Kairi rushed to the nurse's office, with Sora of course. Honestly, Sora just have to be with Kairi almost all the time.

"Namine!" cried Kairi. Her voice was full of worry about her sister. "What happened?" she asked and noticed Roxas was with her.

"Roxas?" asked Sora, beating Kairi into asking.

"Sora?" Roxas replied as she left his glance from Namine and faced Kairi and Sora. "Kairi..." Roxas said as he gave a dead glare towards her. Kairi didn't noticed but Sora did. What is this? Name calling, then staring contest?

Kairi had a serious and worry look on her face. "What happened?"

"You! How could you let her all alone roaming around the school when she's new?" Roxas said nearly screaming. He suddenly snapped, her didn't know what he was thinking, he just had this urge to scream at Kairi for letting Namine all alone.

Kairi took a step back. She have never seen a person soo angry at her before. Before she knew it, she was scared and chills was all over her body.

"I... I don't know..." Kairi was speechless, she didn't know what was going on. Heck, she didn't even know what happened too Namine and Roxas was just screaming at her, she guessed it was really bad. "Sorry..."

"That's all you can say? Sorry? What if I haven't come and saved Namine!"

Sora sprint towards Kairi, as if he was protecting her from Roxas. "Look man, I don't know what got into you. But we didn't even know what happened and you're already screaming and accusing Kairi!"

Namine stared back and forth between her sister and Roxas. She was annoyed now. Who wouldn't when your savior is blaming everything to your beloved sister? It wasn't Kairi's fault, Namine felt like it happened because it was Namine. She didn't know, she just believes that everything happens for a reason.

"That enough!" screamed Namine in annoyance. "It wasn't Kairi's fault, okay? I'm the one who decided to transfer here and roam around the school. It's no one's fault alright?" Namine stood up and hugged her sister, which was still speechless.

"Namine... I... I'm sorry. I couldn't help you again..." Kairi's voice cracked at every word she says.

"It's no one's fault..." Namine replied to her. Namine was less scared having Kairi beside her, yet still annoyed that Roxas have to shout at Kairi like that. She couldn't believe it, she misjudged him. He's acting like he know's Namine.

Sora and Roxas stood there in silence watching the two sister just hug each other. Sora's eyes landed at Roxas, who was staring intensively on the floor. He grab him outside for a 'manly' talk, so-called.

"Roxas, what was that for? Snapping at Kairi like that"

Roxas looked at him, like he didn't do anything wrong. If fact, he didn't know why he did it. He just meet Namine about 27 minutes ago, yet he was acting like he knew Namine from way they were born. As if Namine was precious to him, he didn't know why. He acted soo carelessly, he had no right to scream at Kairi like that.

"I didn't know what got into me" Roxas said looking at his hands.

"Better apologize then" Sora patted Roxas on the shoulder. Roxas raised one of his eyebrows.

"You seemed to be very attached to Kairi. How come?"

"You're changing the topic"

"You're avoiding my question"

"It doesn't concern you"

"So you admit defeat that you like Kairi?"

"I'm guessing you like Namine?"

"I asked you first"

"I asked you second"

The two stared at each other utterly. What? Another Staring Contest? Neither Roxas or Sora spoke for the remaining five minutes. Roxas decided to break the silence by being the one who continued the argument.

"Just answer my question, I'll answer yours"

"What was your question again?"

"I'm not even sure anymore"

"What the hell?"

Both Sora and Roxas jumped with the suddenly opening of the door. Kairi and Namine stepped out, both with smiles in their face. I guess everything was alright and back to normal now?

Roxas stuttered as he confronted Kairi. Kairi could only blink, confused by Roxas' sudden actions.

"Uhm Roxa-" Kairi was cut of by Roxas super extreme fast words.

" Im truly sorry Kairi I didnt know what got into me and I was screaming at you and all that you can smack me now if you want " Roxas said in a very fast speech . **( a/n : sorry... fanfiction wouldn't let me not have it in not spaces somehow ;x idk -_- soo yeah, BLEH - get it? LOL D; )**

That was quiet long. And confusing. Jesus.

"What?"

"I think he was trying to apologize for screaming at you, Kairi" Sora stated with a smile.

Namine stared at the pleading Roxas. Okay- maybe he's not that bad. After all, he knows what the things he have done wrong and apologized. _'What are you thinking Namine? He's brain washing you to think that he's actually a good person! Of course!'_ she silently thought to herself. But it was already to late, whether brain washed or not, Roxas already gained Namine's trust.

Kairi chuckled and pats Roxas on his shoulder. "It's alright Roxas. You didn't have to apologize. I guess it was also part my fault for letting her run around the school like that"

Namine slightly smack Kairi's shoulder. "Geez, I'm old enough to take care of myself" Namine pouted. As if Kairi would actually believe those words and not worry about her.

Kairi sighed and her eyes was set locked on Roxas. Kairi's light bulb above her head lighted up, she thought of a brilliant idea.

"Well Roxas, you got yourself a job" stated Kairi as Namine, Sora and Roxas looked her with with confused faces. What the hell is she talking about? "From now on, I entrust you with my beloved sister- Namine. Please take good care of her from now on" she smiled, a big smile indeed.

Namine stared at her with disbelieve. _'What?'_ How can Kairi do this to her? Although it seemed that Kairi was satisfied. She trusted Roxas to protect Namine. Why Roxas? Kairi didn't know, but she had a pretty good feeling about it. Namine was never this comfortable with a guy before. Besides, Namine needs someone to protect her and she needs to learn that all guys are not the same.

"Uhm... okay?" was the only words Roxas manage to say. But Kairi already dashed off back to her class. She hummed as she dragged Sora by the collar.

"Sis!" called out Namine. Kairi didn't looked back and kept on walking with Sora being dragged. She pouted, again. "That meanie... leaving me alone with the moron"

"Excuse me?" asked Roxas nicely. Namine stocked her tongue out to him and walked where Kairi went to, leaving Roxas.

_'Such a stupid kid. What a moron'_ Namine thought as she giggled.

**x x x x x x **

It was another boring session. Boring teacher, boring class, boring English subject, bored kids in this boring school. How typical can it really get?

"The end of the third semester is almost over, meaning I will be appointing another important project" said the teacher. Groans and complains were heard everywhere the moment the teacher said "important project".

Sora kept his face straight. What a nerd.

"You will be working with partners. And you know the rules, equal the grade. If you have any complains, please feel free to come and talk to me"

Cliche... so cliche.

Some kids in the class weren't really sad, while the other kids were either unhappy or didn't care. Reasons for being sad because they knew that if they get paired up with a kid that didn't care about the project at all, they will end up doing all the work. They couldn't really complain because they knew the teacher wouldn't do anything about it. Trust me, they tried, even though the teacher said to tell him about the complains himself. Reasons for being happy because, well - the total opposite of why some are sad. It is because they can slack around and make their partners do all the work.

"Your project is going to be a book research, simple as that. You may choose any book you like. The due date will be three weeks from now, you have a lot of time to do this. Therefore I am expecting perfection in this work. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand. What the heck - more likely no one called out for their question. So it was set.

The room was silent as the teacher called out the partners. Unlucky how they don't get to pick.

Olette with Hayner.

Riku with his girlfriend Larxene. Mhm, did Riku blackmail the teacher to pair him up with Larxene?

Kairi with Roxas.

Sora with Namine.

etc.,

"Teacher! Can I switch my partner? I don't like Sora" Namine said. Such a straightforward girl she is.

The teacher gave her a frown. He intendly paired Namine up with Sora because Namine is new and that Sora is a great student and that "Namine, you're new in this school- I'm sure you need some help adapting in, that's why I paired you up with Sora and that he can help you."

"But-"

"Teacher! I'll switch partners with her" called out Kairi as she approach the teacher with Roxas following her. "Roxas is a good student also. Besides, they are really good friends." she lied, she just wanted Roxas to be with Namine.

"Very well then. Roxas you'll be Namine's new partner"

"What?" asked the dumbfounded Namine. She looked at Kairi who had a grin on her face. "Kairi!"

Kairi looked at her with her puppy eyes. "Please Namine, I'm sorry- I wanted to pair up with Sora" she lied again as she grab Sora's arms and pulled him closer. Sora blushed as he noticed Kairi's eyes saying 'just-go-along-with-it'.

Namine blinked and stared at her sister. "If you say so..." she quietly stated. She was confused. Was her sister really wanted to pair up with Sora? Or was she only playing just to get her and Roxas to her partners? That must be it!

"Thanks Namine!" smiled Kairi as she hugged Namine, making Namine lost thoughts of her complains.

"I guess everything is fine then?" asked the teacher as they all agreed.

_'Wait- why did I agree? Stupid Namine!'_

"Okay then! Yay" Kairi sheepishly grinned as she drag Sora by the collar again back to her seat.

Sora stared at her and sighed. Something's wrong with this girl's mind. But he was glad that he's working with Kairi. He felt scared being with Namine. He didn't know which sibling is the one that is more evil.

"Say Sora, we should go to the library after school and look for a book for our research" Kairi suggested.

Sora twitched and smiled at Kairi. Normal as always, pretending nothing happened. _'Men, poor Namine... but then again- I think she would rather paired up with Roxas and vice versa... and I with Kairi...'_

"Sure why not. Just please tell me were are **not** picking anything mushy like _Romeo and Juliet_ nor that evil _Twilight_ saga books."

Kairi frowned. I guess Sora already knew what Kairi was thinking. "How come?" she whined. "And it's not evil! Edward Cullen aka Robert Pattinson is really hot and awesome!"

_'What does he have that I don't? Must research... about him... gah! What the heck am I thinking? Why do I care?'_

"Oh no. Are you being hypnotize by that guy also? I swear, I don't get you girls"

"And I don't get guy who have over obsession over Megan Fox"

"Hey! Megan Fox is a total hottie!"

"No! Robert Pattinson is hotter!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Ugh! Whatever Kairi! Let's just think about our project"

"Yay so I win?"

"No?"

"Sure, whatever you say Sora" Kairi smiled and pinched his cheeks. Sora sigh. This girl is surely unnatural.

* * *

UGH , there Chapter 6 ! Okay, now I needa sleep -_- ;; stupid stupid BLARGH .

btw , forgive me if that was such a short chapter xD I was in a rush and like.. UGH ; writer's block? I couldn't think of anything else sooooooooo yeah xD teehhee?

I'll get my editors and edit stuffs tomorrow ;x for now - SLLEEEEPPPP . Nightyyy xD

yes, I'm a hurryy -_- ;; I needa wake up tomorrow for a doctor's or dentist appointment or w/e IDK LOL D; bleeehhh .

**ps. please leave a review of what you think of it! thank you (:**


	7. Oh, Did I interrupt anything?

Yay ~ ! Chapter 7 :D ... -_- ; ffs . I want to write another fanfic , but I should really finish this one before anything else D: ! I don't want to be disloyal QQ -huggles this story- skay my lito babyy , I won't ever abandon you Dx ! eeww , I went all mushy .

but srsly , I have like a Vocaloid fanfic started already ;x but I can't finish it LOL until I finish this one - and I have a Gakuen Alice story idea in my mind ... I just hope it will turn out good than what I expected xD lol .

ps. I - do - not - like - Robert Pattinson - nor - Megan Fox . I think both of them sucks ;A; sorryy , but I just gotta put something in Sora and Kairi's argument xD lol .

and and , does it seem like Kairi is bipolar throughout this story? D; if she is ... LOL ssoorryy bleh , I fail at writing XD and and , does my story make sense … at all ? Dx

**Important Message :** _Soooo well, my laptop got a virus and I dunno what happened to it, it's all discombobulated and scanning doesn't help because when it finished scanning, it disappeared and automatically the system shuts off -_- it's very annoying. Soooooooooooo , my updates will be slower than usual :S I'm sorry ! But I'm trying xD;; I'm on the desktop atm, good thing I save the files that I need on a USB :x ggrrr , fml -_

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts ... again , do I have to say this on every chapter? ;A;**

_x o x o_

**To all my readers** - Thank you guys for reading my horrible writings ~ ! I really appreciate it and love it (: I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for my readers and supporters xD Thank you so much ! :D And yes I know you're reading this, even though you don't review :c –huff huff-

**NekuraYorusachi** – 8D Thank youu Natashaaa ! –huggles- :3 Hoped you had a wonderful birthday ! xD And no I suck at writing xD my grammar is like aaaaaaaaaaaalll wrong D: !

**A-Guy-U-Mit3-Kn0** - Thank you ! :D and yeah I know Dx , you see I'm not a very bright person when it comes to grammar and English and all that xD , I don't like that subject :x

**DragoNik** - Hehe, thank you ! (: glad you like it , even though I thought it was pretty much a fail xD

**TheLuau** - I'm glad you like it ! ^~^ ;; LOL yuuupp , Roxas is sucha cutie ~ but I actually prefer Sora xD he is just toooooooo delicious D; ! ohmmaahhggaawdd I wanna eat him aliveeeee ! nomnomnom .

**ms. swirlyglasses** - LOL D; ! I don't like Robert either x-o ;; and hey heyyy - Jaccoobbb is a smex beast ;c -actually he is in the book and in movie also actually maybe kinda SORTA- he's a wolfie smexy beast YEAH ! LOL Dx

* * *

_**My Dearly Beloved.**__ Chapter 7 – Oh- Did I interrupt anything?_

It was quiet... way too quiet. The sounds of the pages flipping echoed throughout the library. Kairi abruptly tap her fingers on the side of the table. Her other hand supported her face from falling on the table. With her idle mind, she let out another groan.

_'Where the heck is Sora?'_ she thought. She shifted her glance from the pile of books on the table to the door.

Sora and Kairi decided to meet at the school library at 3:30pm sharp. Kairi took out her cell phone and stare at the time. 3:47pm. it's almost half an hour and Kairi was getting impatient waiting for Sora.

Kairi grab her things and packed them up in her bag. She wasn't the type of person who would wait for someone for a whole half an hour, heck she couldn't even wait for half of half an hour. You could say that she's a hypocrite, since she used to be always late for school. But that was school, no one cares about school. But this, this is completely different. Kairi have zero tolerance when it comes to tardiness about meeting her up and making her wait.

As Kairi stood up from her seat, the doors of the school library unbolt fiercely, revealing a panting spiky-chestnut hair boy.

Kairi send him a glare as she took a seat on her chair again.

Sora searched for the auburn-haired girl as he catches his breath. He found her sitting near the windows with a pile of books scattered on the table. He slowly approached the table as he gulped. He knew he was late, he just didn't know how would Kairi react. He was just late for 17 minutes right? Not that bad. Right? Or so he thought.

Kairi smacked him right on his head with the book she was holding as soon as he sat down next to her.

"Ouch!" Sora yelled as he stare at Kairi. "What was tha-"

"This is a library! Please be quiet!" the librarian hushed the undefensive Sora. Sora hissed at the old lady.

"You're late" Kairi said and began calling Sora names under her breath. "I don't like it someone that is suppose to meet up with me is late"

"But you're always late for school..."

"But that's school. It doesn't make a difference."

"It's the same!"

"Just sit down and pick a book!" both of them groaned and began picking up random books on the pile.

Sora spotted the book _Twilight_ and made a disgusted face. Oh hell no they were picking _Twilight_ for there book research project. Heck, all of the books on the table are all mushy.

"Kairi… all the books here are all romance"

"Yes. So?"

Sora twitched. So? She acts like it's not a big deal. It is a big deal! For Sora's case, that is.

"So? Kairi, we are **not** picking a romance book!" argued the annoyed Sora.

"You're no fair Sora! You come in late and now you're taking all the fun stuffs!"

"But Kairi!"

"Okay! Stop whining and be quiet!" hissed Kairi as she stood up. "Let's go pick a book that seems interesting and that we both agreed to use." Kairi said as she walks over the bookshelves. Of course, Sora followed.

Kairi scanned through the book; left to right, down to up.

"How about this book?" Sora said as he held out a book to Kairi. Kairi made a long face. The book's genre was historical. Kairi hates anything that has to do with history.

"I hate history" stated Kairi and glare at Sora. He gulped. He really thinks this book is interesting, he loves history after all.

"Oh come on Kai-Kai!" he pleaded.

"Don't call me Kai-Kai! It's Kairi. And we agreed to pick something we both like!" Kairi snatch the book from Sora's hands and placed it back to the shelves. Sora whined. "You whine a lot. Stop your habits before I write your name in a black notebook"

Sora raised an eyebrow, confused. "Huh? How is that a threat?" he asked.

Kairi was irritated. _'Can't believe I like this annoying boy!'_

Wait. Pause.

"I do not like him!" she unintentionally murmured out loud.

"What did you say?" asked Sora who distinctly didn't hear Kairi.

Kairi blushed and turned her face away from Sora. "No-Nothing!" she knew she was blushing, hard. "Just try to find a good book" she stuttered between words. Sora shrugged and scanned the shelves. He paused as he remembered something.

"Wait- You never told me why writing my name in a black note book is a bad thi-"

"Aha!" Kairi cut Sora's speech as she saw a book that seems interesting. _Artemis Fowl._

Kairi tried to reach out for the book. The book was on the top row of the shelf. Kairi tip-toed, she tried hard to reach for the book.

"Here, I'll get it- Since I'm taller than you." Sora suggested. Sora was right behind Kairi as he also reach for the book. Visibly, forgotten his question. But before he did, Kairi slapped his hands away.

"Nu! I can do this." She whined and slightly pushes Sora out of the way. So hypocritical, look who's whining now. "I don't need your help!" Gezz, Typical rebellious Kairi. Sora sighed and grabbed the book Kairi was trying to reach. They both touched the book at the same time.

"Got it!" stated Kairi as she latches on to the book, but Sora's grip was strong, desisting to let go of the book. Kairi hissed as she tried to snitch the book away from Sora.

Fail.

Both Sora and Kairi's hands slipped from the book. Kairi lost her balance and haphazardly landed on the ground, right on top of Sora. Both faces flushed, chests throbbing swiftly, overwhelmed by each others eyes, and nearly to one another. Confounded, Kairi's eyes were locked on Sora's eyes. Mesmerize by each others presence, both Sora and Kairi didn't move an inch, didn't made sound, but constantly gapes.

'_I never noticed that his eyes were shades of soft cerulean color'_ Kairi thought foolishly. _'It's just beautiful'_

"Oh Sora! Kai-" a familiar voice called out and stopped when she noticed the situation between Sora and Kairi. The two love birds blinked and returned to reality, both faces red as a tomato. "Oh- Did I interrupt anything? I'm sorry!" the girl spoke haltingly. She also blushed at the sight that just happened. Guess she was just too innocent.

That was cliché, way too cliché than their English teacher's boring rants. A hackneyed moment to be exact.

"No!" Sora and Kairi yelled in unison. The librarian hissed at them once again. The girl stares at them and gave a bewildered smile. Olette was her name.

"I heard voices around here and I noticed that those voices belong to the both of you, Sora, Kairi" she naively said. "But when I looked at the scene I thought that I-"

"No no no- Olette!" Sora and Kairi again said in unison.

"You had mistaken the situation!" confronted the distressed Kairi as she explains what really happened. Olette continuously apologized for jumping into conclusions. But then again, Sora and Kairi had been staring at each other that time for quite some time.

"Olette! There you are" another voice came into the radius. Hayner, Olette's partner for their English assignment. "Don't leave me off like that, come on- let's get back to work" he obviously didn't notice Kairi and Sora was there in the corner with Olette. Olette gave an apologetic look and dashed where Hayner was.

There was silence for a good two minutes between Sora and Kairi, that- until Kairi broke the silence. She didn't like feeling awkward like this.

"This book is okay, right?" she asks Sora and he simply nodded. "I'll go check it out then" she sprints towards the librarian's desk. Sora slapped his forehead as he curse under his breath.

**x x x x x x **

The two silently walk home side by side. Are they still thinking of what happened at the library?

"I guess the library isn't a great place to work huh?" Kairi said softly and turned to Sora. He nodded. Kairi bit to bottom of her lip. She didn't like the tension between him and her. "Hey- if you're still thinking about _that_, it was just an accident right?" she said.

Sora sighed, faced her and smile. _'She's right, why am I acting like this?'_

"How about we work at your house?"

Sora was startled. He gulped. He didn't want to disappoint her by saying no, but he just has too.

"My mother doesn't allowed visitors. I'm sorry Kairi" he lied. In reality- he has five annoying girls living in his house. Well, that that six actually, counting his mother. They always tease Sora around, who knows what disaster could happen if Kairi stepped inside Sora's household?

"Oh… that's alright then" Kairi said, sounding a little disappointed. She had a horrified look on her face. Oh hell no they are working at her place.

"How about your place?" Sora asked, just as Kairi suspected.

"Alright then. Just be sure not to be late again!" she tried to act normal as possible. "You know how to get there right?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Kairi, I pass your house everyday" he said smartly.

"Tch" she replied. It was finally backed to normal, supposedly.

_Meanwhile ~_

"What have you done!" screamed Namine at the top of her lungs.

Kairi got home and explained what happened after school with Sora.

"I didn't have a choice Namine! Besides, Mom and Dad will be home late tomorrow right?"

Namine groaned. "Ugh!"

Kairi sighed. She knew it wasn't the best idea to invite Sora at her place for school work. But who was she kidding? She did not want to go work at the library. Too much people and they really can't concentrate well- that's what Kairi thought. In fact, there was nothing wrong with the library.

"Don't be like that Namine! It was so embarrassing at the library" Kairi confessed.

"Sure, sure- whatever you said Kairi. But if he finds out, not my fault. I just hope he can keep it a secret"

Kairi gulped. _'Surely Sora would not tell a word… right?'_

_

* * *

_

Oh gawd , chapter seven finally done ! :D –stretches- I feel so proud of myself xD ( except the part about my laptop dead because it was a virus -_- it pissed me off SO MUCH ! UGH I couldn't even get the virus off because it lags, freezes then shuts off – FML FML FML )

Anyway, I would like to thank the thesaurus for it's wonderful with the vocabulary LOL D; srsly , I think I really worked hard on this chapter… maybe idk Q_Q ;; soo yeah , hope you liked it 8D

But it was short wasn't it? D: I'm sorry xD I'll try writing more next time ~ I had a brain damage , and my mind wasn't really working well Dx

Plus, I borrowed the book _Artemis Fowl_ from the library today 8D I'm starting to like it, it's a pretty good book – so I decided to use it for Sora and Kairi's project ~ cause I got nothing else to use -_- I don't read books ;; except mangas LOL , and fan fictions . bleh

**ps. please leave a review of what you think of it! thank you (:**


	8. Eh! Dad you know Sora?

OMG YAY ~ ! **Guess what :D I'm virus freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee** , -happy- stupid virus e-e , stupid laptop ; but w/e xD yar , anyway here's chaptaahh 8 ,

btw , sorry for the length of the last chapter xD , I know it was short ;x but I didn't know what else to write about o_o ! Sooo yeah , haha xD I'll try to make this one long though ( chapter 8 ) ... ps - sorry for the long update -_- you see... I'm a very very very lazy girl. Thank you for understanding T^T, if you did xD

and about Kairi's threat about the black note book O:

"_Oh come on Kai-Kai!" he pleaded._

"_Don't call me Kai-Kai! It's Kairi. And we agreed to pick something we both like!" Kairi snatch the book from Sora's hands and placed it back to the shelves. Sora whined. "You whine a lot. Stop your habits before I write your name in a black notebook"_

_Sora raised an eyebrow, confused. "Huh? How is that a threat?" he asked._

_Kairi was irritated. 'Can't believe I like this annoying boy!'_

_Wait. Pause._

"_I do not like him!" she unintentionally murmured out loud. _

"_What did you say?" asked Sora who distinctly didn't hear Kairi._

_Kairi blushed and turned her face away from Sora. "No-Nothing!" she knew she was blushing, hard. "Just try to find a good book" she stuttered between words. Sora shrugged and scanned the shelves. He paused as he remembered something. _

"_Wait- You never told me why writing my name in a black note book is a bad thi-"_

I was referring to Death Note ( Manga/Anime ) or w/e ;; soo yeah (: I'm just saying if you didn't get that xD lol , and if you don't know Death Note , then that's not my fault D;

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy or w/e -_- ;; if I do , I would be updating everyday , which will never NEVER EVER BLEVER JUSTIN BEIBER NEVER EVER happen :c**

_x o x o_

**NekuraYorusachi** - Oh gawd Natasha! I'm sorry for the long update T_T; but thank you! (: here's Chapter 8 xD lol

**ms. swirlyglasses** - yush yush, Death Note reference xD ~ Thank You (: and my laptop is fine now xD , ( Thank God T^T ) , I dunno what happened either xD , but I'm glad I killed the virus o_o - it took a while; and I'm like all pissed xD but it's all good O:

**DragoNik** - Buaahhaaha , the secret is a secret (; Although I think it would be pretty obvious if you read chapter 2 carefully , hehe lol xD

* * *

_**My Dearly Beloved.**__ Chapter 8 – Eh? Dad... you know Sora?_

_x __**S **__o__** u **__n__** d **__l__** e **__s__** s **__V__** o **__i __**c **__e _

Knock - Knock!

Silence,

Knock - Knock!

Stop,

Feeling somewhat retarded, Sora groaned and noticed a small white button on the top middle next to Kairi's door. He pushed it. He could hear the door bell rang from outside Kairi's house. So much for so-called a "top student".

Few seconds later till the door finally opened, reliving a auburn haired girl with a smirk on her face.

"Took you some time to realize we have a door bell"

Sora glared at her. "If you heard me knocking, why didn't you just opened the door rather than wait for me to rang the door bell?"

"Hehe" she giggled. "Just messing with you" Kairi lightly smack Sora's shoulder and pushed him inside her house. Sora gapped in amusement. Her house was nice... more than nice, it was stunning. Her house looks average on the outside, but inside- it's a luxury.

"Nice place you got here, Kairi" he commented and smiled at her. "It's like a celebrity's house inside"

Kairi raised an eyebrow yet gave Sora a smile also. _'Really? Like a celebrity? I'm pretty sure my house is perfectly NORMAL! Or maybe... since my parents are... that's it! Darn'_

"Kairi?"

_'I mean of course! My parents did design and bought all the stuffs in the house... but they told me that they made it look normal as possible!'_

"Kairi!"

_'Unless they lied to me... because they don't like living in a normal house... well the house looks normal outside? Maybe that was too much for them so they made the inside like a luxury?'_

"Hello? Earth to Kairi!"

_'Maybe, maybe- no one really had been inside our house anyway... and I've never been in anyone's house before so I don't know the different between a luxury place and the normal place?'_

"Kairi Lockhart!"

Kairi snapped out of her thoughts. Namine had screamed her name, her full real name. She didn't notice it, but Sora did.

"Finally! Geez, welcome back to planet earth" chuckled Sora. Kairi glared at Sora. Is he making fun of Kairi? Seems like it.

"My sister is pretty dense. You can only wake her up again by calling her full name" Namine chuckled as well. Two brats were making fun of her now. Perhaps the best way to make Kairi wake up from her sleep or from dream land was to call her that- or either way, it was the only way. By mean is well, by not having physical contact with her- like hurting her by slapping her face to get her back into reality.

"Thanks for the help Nami"

"Just because I've helped you doesn't mean you can start calling me Nami!" Namine huffed. "I just want you to stop screaming Kairi's name and shut up already"

Namine mean to harm basically. Being mean to Sora was a way of saying that she was okay of being around and talking to him. Otherwise, Namine would just ignore the boy and pretend that he never existed. Like what she does to every other guy she used to meet. Not that she meet a lot of guys anyway. She only started being secure around guys ever since the accident around 3 years ago. Transferring to Kairi's school would be a first-timer that she would have to communicate with guys.

"Ohh..." Sora sweat dropped. Typical Namine. "By the way... you called Kairi, Lockhart. I thought her and your last name was Hayden?"

Namine gulped. She didn't realize what she has done. It was a habit for her to called Kairi her full real name to get her attention, since of course she only called it out with only Kairi around or the family.

When Namine was lost on her own thoughts of regrets, Kairi, on the other hand, was also panicking quietly- trying not be noticed by Sora.

"No I didn't" denied Namine.

"I'm not deaf! I know what I heard!"

"It's my alias!" barked Kairi, covering the situation.

"Huh?"

"Yes yes! Her alias. Me and her absolutely adore the most famous model Tifa Lockhart that sometimes we play around and act like we're her pretty daughters and such" Namine lied as she bit her lip.

"I don't believe you. And Huh? I don't even know this Tifa Lockhart"

Kairi gulped and Namine just glare.

"You're retarded" stated Namine.

"What?"

"Oh and I thought you said you weren't deaf? I said you're retarded"

"Namine.." Kairi murmured.

"Believe it or not. You're choice. I spoke the truth. What are you expecting? That we were the daughters of the famous Tifa Lockhart? Haha I wish, that's crazy" Namine lied sarcastically.

Sora laughed. "Like I said, I don't know Tifa Lockhart! But you're probably right. An old mean hag like you couldn't been a daughter of some beautiful famous model-person-ish" smirked Sora.

Namine was pissed. Her right eyes twitched as she clenched her hands into a fist. "Why you stupid bastard jerk!"

Sora smirked. He found it rather odd that he's actually teasing a girl. It was out of his character. But she started it, didn't she? She's been mean to him ever since their first meeting. Although it was Namine's natural nature of being mean to guys- he just felt the needing of teasing her. Not that he wants to make Kairi jealous... No? What if Kairi became mad at him? Real smooth Sora.

"Guys!" distributed Kairi. "Stop arguing"

"He started it" Namine glared.

Kairi groaned. "Sora, we have work to do" she said as she drag Sora to her room with her things.

"Safe sex sis!" shouted Namine as Kairi drag Sora to her room. She heard Kairi groaned and shouted back with a -

"What the hell you blabbing about Namine? We are not having sex! We're just friends!"

Namine giggled. Kids these days. Full of denial.

_**- x **__o__** x **__o_** -**

"This book reminds me so much of that anime Kuroshitsuji"

"Kuro... shit what?"

"Kuroshitsuji! Jezz Sora, you don't know your animes"

"Otaku..." murmured Sora as he look away from Kairi who was scribbling notes on her notebook.

"Mhm?" Kairi said not looking up- she kept her face focused on her notebook.

Kairi looked serious, working on the project and all. Is she possessed? It's like just few days ago that she didn't care about anything- Oh wait, it was just few days ago. One minute not caring if you die or not. Next minute so determined about this stupid book research project. Time goes by so fast.

Sora made an apologetic smile. He knew about Kairi's condition, and Kairi knew better than he does. Yet he still hopes for a miracle to happen. But this was reality, not some sort of stupid drama where the main character was going to die in 3 days but then she/he suddenly lived cause of some miracle. Oh the joy. He felt useless, and weak- because he couldn't help or do anything about it. He cared for Kairi, even though he's so dense about his own feelings. Though Megan Fox was clearly much more sexier, but what the heck! She's famous, he's not- and besides he has Kairi, right?

"Yo! Stop daydreaming about Megan Fox and work, fool"

Sora blushed. Oh what? Now she's physic also? "I wasn't..." he quickly grabs a pen or a pencil, whatever he can write with! But accidentally touch her soft hands.

Both pulled away without hesitation and looked away from each other. The author must be crazy, putting all these cliché mushy parts in the story. Wasn't it just yesterday that Kairi unintentionally fell on top of Sora also? Ugh. I wonder if the author had been watching way too much romance. I bet she has.

Although Sora has to admit, Kairi have soft and small hands. It's like her hands fit nicely on his hand- where he could just hold it forever and feel her warmth and oh... there he goes again; daydreaming.

"So-sorry..." blushed Sora.

"Retard. Why are you saying sorry?" replied Kairi as she continued scribbling down notes trying to avoid the situation.

"Where are your parents?" out of topic, Sora asked.

"Huh? Oh, at work- they won't be home till later, in like about three hours from now"

Sora chuckled. "Too bad then, I wanted to meet them."

No Sora, no! It's way too early to ask for a hand in marriage! Heck Sora! You didn't even propose to her and yet you're like-

"Ugh, Shut up! I'm not asking her for marriage!" oh my, the boy hissed.

"Who are you talking to Sora?" asked Kairi as she took her right hand and place it on Sora's forehead. "You're not sick are you?" she chuckled.

Sora shoved away Kairi's hand from his forehead. Kairi blinked and smack the back of Sora's head. Sora winced in pain. Who knew Kairi was a strong girl? Partially sarcasm right there, considered her condition. If you get it.

"Oww! What was that for?" he rubbed the back of his head.

"I was trying to be nice, but nooooo- you're such a jerk" she stuck out her tongue.

Sora rolled his eyes. Kairi took a pillow from her bed and throw it at Sora. And another pillow, and another one, until she was out of pillow to throw. How many pillow does she have on her bed anyway?

"You asked for it, Kairi" said in a quiet tone. "Prepare to die!"

Sora launched himself towards Kairi. Kairi, laughing, smack him with her humongous dog plushie. Sora avoids it and pushed Kairi on the bed, making him on top of her.

_'So-Sora?'_ blushed Kairi.

And then... he went in and,

Tickled her.

You pervert, what were you thinking?

Kairi was out of breathe, from all the laughing. Who knew Kairi could be this ticklish? Bad bad Sora, taking advantage of the poor little Kairi. Sora smirked.

"Haha! So-Sora! Hahahaha, Stop!" she laughed with tears on her eyes.

Ah, sweet victory.

"Sora! Haha! Stop! You fucking asshole!" she screamed through her laughter.

And with that, she kicked him, in there. Kicked him so hard. That even Chun-li's thousand kicks were at lost over Kairi's damage. It was just a beautiful _bliss_. A bliss where he could just die. Die from the pain alone. _The massive damage_. Yup. The thing you are thinking right now. The middle part. Oh poor Sora. Can't blame the girl, it's Sora fault for tickling her. Tsk tsk.

Namine must be very proud of her sister Kairi so much right now. I mean, hello? She just hit a thousand point score! Okay, maybe not even- infinite score! One life goal of a girl done!

"Oh Mommy! It's too early for me to go to heaven" Sora cried in pain. He was kneeling down on the floor, with both of his hands holding the- you know what.

"Oi! Relax, you're not gonna die from that you know" Kairi flipped her hair.

He eventually dropped dead while still on hold onto his private. He was chanting 'Oh-God-Oh-God-Oh-God-Oh-God' repeatedly for few minutes. Kairi felt guilty afterwards. What kicking a guy's balls really **THAT** bad?

"Hey... Sora?"

No reply.

_'Oh dear! Oh Jesus! In the name of Lockhart's! I need to call 911 fast!' _ Kairi screamed through her mind. _'Oh! But I can't do that! They might end me in jail if this wound is fatal! No, no no!"_

A knock was heard along with the opening of Kairi's door. It was Namine. "Sis? Is everything okay? I heard Sora's cries and I thought that maybe he wa-" she paused for a moment when she spotted a dead Sora on the ground. "I didn't know sex aids can kill this fast..." she walked towards Sora, kneeled beside him and poked his shoulders. Dead person! In Kairi's room!

Kairi smacked Namine on the head. "What? We didn't do it! I just sorta kicked him... in there" she pointed out the excact part where she had attacked Sora. "And then he just suddenly drop dead! Oh Namine! Will I go to jail because of this?"

Namine's eyes narrowed. That was it? Kairi had been in a school with a mix of girls and guys and yet Namine knew exactly what had happened. Sora won't die, well probably the pain will surely hurts but that's natural. "Relax! He won't die. He's just having a heavenly moment right now with God- you should probably go and kick him again" Namine smiled.

"Are you sure? He looks like he's in so much pain" Kairi mumbled. She joins Namine beside Sora and also poked him, but in his cheeks.

"Oh!" Namine sprint to face Kairi and whispered something on her ears.

Kairi's whole face flushed. Even bit of smoke if was coming out of her ears. Her face was burning hot.

"Namine! I can't do that! " she stated. Namine rolled her eyes to her sister. "That's embarrassing..."

"Quick complaining. You know he'll like it!"

"Don't joke on me!"

"It's true! It will totally wo-"

"Kairi~ Namine~! We're home!" said a voice. It was coming from downstairs.

Both Namine and Kairi quickly looked at each other and at Sora. _'This is trouble!'_ they both screamed in their minds, as if they have a sister telepathy powers- or something.

"Sora, you have to get out here. Now!" Namine said suppressing to scream.

The spiky brunette guy glance at her like she was some kid of those crazy retarded people who just escaped from the rehabilitation center. The guy was barely even speak or talk due to his so-called "pain"

"You've got to be kidding" his words were broken and weak. Although it seems as if he was recovering, it's talking a while to do so. Man, is this guy weak or what?

"Kairi? Namine? Are you guys there?" the voice was now becoming more clear and nearer. It was no doubt, it was the sister's father. But why? They are not suppose to be home this early.

Sora raised an eyebrow and slowly stood up. "You're parents home? I thought there suppose to be home by two and a half hours?"

Woah, he counted? Not important! Anyway...

"I don't know! You just have to get out. Bye now! Shuu shuu!" Kairi stated as she push Sora from the back towards the window.

Sora gave Kairi a horrified look. She's not thinking of making him escape or jump through the window is she? They are on the second floor, god dammit. It seems pretty high as well.

"Ka-Kairi... you're not making me jump from here aren't you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Darn, they'll be here any minute now. Hurry and make Sora leave Kairi!"

Sora turned around and faced the sister with a really- well, pissed off face. "What's the big deal? Are you're parents gonna kill me or something?"

"Yes" she lied. "Now go! Get out! Out, out, out!" Sora knew that was a lie. It was written on her face and from the tune of her voice.

As Kairi pushed Sora, the door flew open. There stood the great Cloud Strife. The father of Kairi and Namine Lockhart. When Namine and Kairi was born, Tifa and Cloud were not married. So the sister took their mother's last name for their own and decided to just keep it that way.

Cloud and Tifa meet when they were in high school, freshman to be exact. It was rather odd because Cloud and Tifa were the polar opposites. They disliked each other and annoyed each other to death. But of course, it was obvious they somehow the two like each other. Mhm, sounds like Sora and Kairi. Cloud and Tifa were popular to both genders. All girls admire Tifa and was the main role model for all of them. Cloud was smart, athletic, and gorgeous and was the only living man that carried an imaginary sign "I'm too sexy for all of you". No girl, maybe the exception of Tifa - maybe, can resist him. Although maybe he can be an ultimate jerk, he's still -and forever- a jerk.

Cloud stood there dumbfounded. Either maybe because there was a guy in Kairi's room. A GUY. IN HER ROOM. But well there's Namine, so he's assuming nothing happened. Right? Wait.

"Sora?" he blurted out at the spiky brunette.

Kairi and Namine's eyes widened. Cloud knew Sora? Woah, small world there.

"Mr. So-called-sexy-and-hot guy?" gasped Sora. Cloud smirked at the nickname. He's too full of himself. Jerk.

"Eh? Dad... you know Sora?" Namine asked. She glanced at her father as sighed. "And he called you sexy-and-hot too, this is just so weird!"

"Little Chibi-Sora, are you here to score on my two beloved angels?" and Cloud kept on smirking. He approached Sora and put an arm around him.

"Ugh! No time for this! Explain please?" ordered a pissed off Kairi. Her dad knew Sora, and she didn't know about it. I mean- Sora, Sora? Knew her father? Coincidence? Or is he stalker her more that he's in a high level of stalker mode already?

Someone's in trouble ~ wonder who.

_**- x **__o__** x **__o_** -**

"And that's how the ugly little kid meet the handsome king" Cloud said finishing his 'story'. He nodded and did his signature sign. He made a check mark using his index finger and his thumb. He slightly grinned as his check marked hand find their way under his chin.

"Cut the crap!" said the annoyed Sora. Obviously the last sentence of his story was just make believe. Heck, it wasn't even exaggerating. Even Kairi knew Sora wasn't an ugly little kid.

Kairi and Namine had their jaws dropped hanging. The living room was quiet for some time. No one spoke a word. Not until Cloud's wife, Tifa came into the picture with a tray of snacks for everyone.

Cloud and Tifa had finished all their work and left early to spend time and relax at home. It was just a complete surprising happening to have Sora as a company.

"Why so silent?" Tifa asked as she place the tray on the table. Sighing, she sat down beside Cloud on the sofa and joined in their silent staring - no speaking contest. But Kairi just have to ruin it.

"Wait- so, you're saying you and dad met because your mother got hots for my dad?" standing up, Kairi asked nearly screaming. Tifa blinked, her facing showing 'huh?'. Though Kairi had a point, how retarded that excuse is. Just because this girl got hots for this guy. This ignorant jerk.

Sora nodded. He watched as Kairi groaned and falls back to her seat.

Thus, the story was true - kinda, not really. Sora's mother was Aerith Gainsborough. She was the secretary of Cloud Strife. Being the business man who runs the most powerful and successful company in Asia, it wasn't easy. Aerith was there and help him when times get rough. At times, Aerith would bring Sora in her office just for the heck out of it.

Sora knew Cloud and that he was married, he just didn't know who the unlucky lady who married him was. It was true that Aerith have a crush on the infamous -to Sora's case- Cloud Strife. Who couldn't resist him? But all these unexpected events were just to shocking for Kairi and Namine to bear.

Aerith was divorced. Sora's father has left the family because it was too much for him to take care of. Aerith, Sora, and the other five girls; which were Sora's sisters. It was harsh for them. Aerith always find herself always being jobless, until Cloud had hired her for his secretary. She owned him practically everything she would have right now. They have no troubles anymore; Sora was working hard for his family also. He has a part-time job at his aunt's bakery at times.

"Hmmm" the only words Kairi and Namine managed to say.

Cloud had called Aerith that Sora was in his house and had asked her to join in for dinner. 'I would love too!' she happily screamed and slam the phone and all you can hear is 'beep beep beep' on the other line of the phone. Cloud sighed. Of course Tifa knew Aerith have a crush on her husband, but she and Aerith were good friends. Also, she knew that Cloud is faithful towards her. It's like she was a sister to her.

"Tifa~ Aerith's joining us for dinner, kay?" Cloud shouted from the living room. Tifa left his side when the author was talking nonsense crap about Aerith and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Kay dear!" Tifa shouted back. "Kairi, Namine! Come help mom here with the cooking and preparing"

Kairi and Namine stood up from their seats, once again sigh, and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong with them?" Sora asked, confused.

Cloud just shrugged. He took the T.V. controller and turned in to sports channel. "Beats me"

Like they said. Just simply expect the unexpected. At least they can count on Sora not to tell anyone who Kairi and Namine's parents were. Right? Dude.

* * *

OH GAWD . I'm glad ! T_T ; this chapter is finally finish. Sorry for the long update~! I have been really lazy just writting and lalalala, I've been playing the ps3 (: hehe

btw, Out of Character much? x-o I'm sorry!

Anyway ! If you guys have a ps3, gimme your psn id plox :D heres mine : kittykyllieexx - I think lol . I've been busy playing Dynasty Warriors ( Empires and Strikeforce ) , and now I'm working on finishing Final Fantasy XIII :D Yay ! But yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh , hope you like this chapter ( I think I torture Sora too much...) x-o; now I'm stuck on what to write on the next one LOL ugh.

_x __**S **__o__** u **__n__** d **__l__** e **__s__** s **__V__** o **__i __**c **__e / __**K **__y __**l **__i __**e **_

**ps. please leave a review of what you think of it! thank you (:**


	9. For the auburn hair girl?

No Comment, you guys already know I'm lazy hehe, sorry ^ ^ ;

I think the last chapter was pretty long wasn't it? I think, well then xD I'll try to make this chapter long also, "TRY"

Also, Writer's Block, bleh. So this chapter will probably will just be random xD Also notice that all chapter title's ( up till now.. ) are all in question stance xD I don't really know why I did that, but since I've already made it like that I guess I'll stick with it, maybe, or I might change it in the next chapter? Or this chapter I dunno.

School is almost near! Well for me, it's in like 3 days-ish -_-; the joy, yay. No, not really- anyway, I can't write a lot now since school is almost here and all the homework and bull shit xD I dunno, bleh I'm sorry! x-o

**Disclaimer, I do not own Kingdom Hearts - nuff said.**

_x o x o_

**2bblue101 - **Hello there (: Thank you! Glad you like my story, and well - most readers will probably hate me for making Kairi die, but I'm trying to make this story somewhat more realistic. For example, in real life there are people who faced serious illness or disease and were not lucky enough to receive a "miracle" and end up dying. What I'm trying to say is that miracles don't happen to everyone and that not everyone will end up having a "happy ending". But even though they don't, there are people around them that care about them and thus will have happy things going on along the way (: I think... I'm so difficult.

**hideki411 - **Thank you Hideki! (: And yeah, you already know that I added you already on the ps 3 xD haha, thanks. Although what's the game Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 about? O: But anyway, I would love it if they have Kingdom Hearts on the ps 3! That would be like, awesome! xD lol

* * *

_**My Dearly Beloved.** Chapter 9 – For the auburn hair girl?_

_x **S **o** u **n** d **l** e **s** s **V** o **i **c **e _

_**Kairi/Namine's house-**_

"It's hot... it's so hot!" cried our favorite auburn hair girl. She was slouching on the living room's sofa and fanning herself with a magazine. "Ugh, I can't believe the A.C. is broken!"

It was the beginning of summer. Their school year would be over soon. One season down, three more to go. Spring went by so fast, for Kairi. She always love the spring, because it was the season that everything would come back to life after everything died from the white winter. She wonder, wonder if she did die, will she ever came back to life again like winter and spring? That's impossible.

Kairi felt the warm clothes that were thrown at her. She slowly take the clothes out of her face only to see her blonde sister staring at her.

"Get dress. You're coming with me to meet Roxas" Namine said with a slight of disgust as she said the name "Roxas".

Kairi raised an eyebrow and sat up straight still fanning herself with magazine. The magazine was all torn and messed up. Must be from all the fanning. Their A.C. broke yesterday, and the people that was going to fix it was suppose to come today.

"Roxas? Roxas? Why do you want me to come to your date with Roxas?" Kairi said rather annoyed. Go with Namine and Roxas? Outside? Heck it was 112 degrees outside. She did not want to go outside and kill herself. "Besides, it's so hot outside!"

Namine took the magazine from Kairi's hands and smack her forehead with it. "It's not a date! We're going to the mall and work our book project there. It's due in a week and Roxas and I still didn't start! Ugh" she sat on the sofa beside her sister and fan herself with the magazine. Kairi snatch the magazine from Namine with a 'Give-me-that!' look.

"That's because you never want to meet up with him! Why are you meeting him up now? Why the mall? Not the library? Why do I have to come?"

"I care about my grade so I have to do this! The library is closed- helloooo, it's Sunday. And library sucks, it's quiet and it's hot in there. They have no A.C. And you have to come because I don't want to be with him alone"

Kairi groaned. She took the clothes Namine threw at her and head upstairs to her room to get different clothes. She didn't like the clothes Namine threw at her, because it was Namine's clothes. They share clothes since their bodies are the same. Although they don't have the same style. Kairi and Namine were the polar opposites when it comes to fashion. Namine was more into the girly side and Kairi was just... well normal, but not so much girly like her sister.

"Whatever. You're paying for my lunch" Kairi screamed from upstairs, enough for Namine to hear.

"Thanks sis! I love you! You're the best" Namine screamed back and head to her room as well to get changed.

A sister telling her other sister she loves her and that she's the best because she's making her pay her lunch. Total epic awesome.

_- **x **-_

_**Roxas' house-**_

"Sooooooo, why do I have to come?" asked a spiky brunette boy as he smash the buttons of his friend's Xbox 360 controller.

"Just cause! Stop complaining and come with me!" his friend said as he stood in front of the spiky brunette boy. He has a frown on his face. He was determine to make his friend come with him to- where ever the hell he was going. But his plan wasn't really working well.

Sora groaned. "Roxas! Get outta here man! I can't see the game!" Sora said as he tried to get a glimpse of the television screen. He was still smashing the button though, even though he couldn't really see the game he was playing.

Roxas sighed as he step out of Sora's sight. How is he going to convince Sora to go with him? He didn't want to meet up with Namine alone. Heck, Roxas was scared and nervous. Scared because Namine is a scary person and nervous because well... a boy and a girl alone in the mall, do the math. Although he does want to be alone with Namine but at the same time not! So it was better to bring Sora with him, or at least he thought it was.

Just as he was drowning himself with his own thoughts, Roxas' phone started ringing. Roxas look at the caller i.d. : _Namine_

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hi Roxas! ... Don't forget! 12 o'clock sharp at the Destiny Mall entrance, okay?"_

"Yeah, I remember! I'll be there" he look at his wall clock. 11:23 a.m. Roxas gulped and bit his lip. It takes about ten minute walk to get to the mall from his house. And it will take him about the rest of the time to convince Sora to come with him.

"Woohoo! Yes! You see Roxas? I beat your damn high score in Call of Duty!" Sora suddenly screamed as he kept on smashing the button of the controller. Roxas hushed him said that he was in the middle on a phone conversation. "Sorry!" he screamed again never letting his eyes off the screen of the television.

"_Was that Sora who was just screaming?" _the other line asked. Roxas slightly laughed.

"Yeah, he's playing this game on the Xbox right now. He decided to suddenly crash into my house today" he lied. Roxas invited Sora to tell him, more like make him, to come with him to the mall with Namine. He didn't tell Namine that he was trying to make Sora come, but it's no big deal right?

"_Is he coming also?"_ Namine sounded pissed. I mean, why wouldn't she? She didn't like Roxas that well might as well Sora also. Now she have to deal with two trouble makers. Although they really never did any trouble.

"Uhmm... I don't know? Why?"

Roxas heard Namine groan. _"Whatever. I don't care anymore. But anyway, Kairi is coming also. So I guess it's fine"_

"Kairi? Kairi is coming also?"

"_Yeah. Okay, I'll see you there. Bye"_

"By-" he was cut of as he heard the phone saying 'beep-beep'. Namine already hanged up on him. Roxas sighed. He pulls out the plug that was connected to the television and the game console.

Sora looked like he was about to die. "Wah! Roxas! Why you do that for? Are you mad that I beat your high score?"

"Shut up and put your shoes on. You're coming with me"

"I told you already! No! Isn't this your date with Namine? You two are suppose to be alone"

"No it's not a date. Kairi is also coming"

Sora's ears perked up from hearing the name 'Kairi'."Kairi you say?" asked the dumbfounded Sora.

Roxas smirked. Sora is always defensiveless around the topic of Kairi Lockhart- or well... Kairi Hayden, in Roxas' case. "Yes Kairi. You know the sister of Namine?" of course he knew that, but Sora is in his stupid mode at the moment.

"So it's a double date?" Sora asked like if he's in cloud nine.

"No! Just shut up and get ready. We're leaving in five minutes"

_- **x **-_

_**Destiny Mall-**_

Both Kairi and Namine arrive at the mall entrance around 11:55 a.m. Kairi had her hair down and was wearing a pink tank top with three zippers on it. Two at the side were for decoration while the one on the middle was the actual zipper. She also had short blue shorts on with pink plaid converse as her shoes. While Namine has her hair tied into a low side ponytail. She was wearing a white summer dress and black flats.

Even though they were standing under the shade, or under the roof shade of the entrance, the heat wave was enough to make them go crazy.

"Where are they?" said the annoyed Namine. Unlike Kairi, she can wait for a while- just not in this heat! Who would want to wait in this temperature?

Kairi could care less. She was just here to accompany Namine. It doesn't really affect her whether they are late or not. Wait, they?

"They? I thought it was only Roxas who is coming?" asked the confused Kairi.

Namine gave Kairi a look that reads 'Oops, forgot'. Namine explained that Sora was also coming. Kairi frowned. It's not like she didn't want Sora to come- she could have care less. It's just that Sora was just annoying. And well... Sora was also... Sora.

After five minutes of waiting in the heat, Roxas and Sora finally arrived.

"Finally! I was wondering if you guys died!" stated Namine.

"Sorry" said the panting Roxas. Was walking really that tiring? "Today's temperature was hotter than what I expected"

"It's so hot!" yelled Sora as he raised both of his hands up in the air. He pushed the glass door of the mall entrance and ran inside. The other followed him.

"Wah! It's so refreshing inside" Namine said as soon as she felt the cold air through her skin.

"Well... what now?" asked Kairi. Her face is red, must be from the heat.

"Food court? Roxas and I can work there while we eat also?" suggested Namine. Everyone agreed and headed to the food court.

While they were walking, a familiar figure ran passed them. And it looked like she was crying.

"Was that Larxene?" Roxas asked as he looks back to the running figure. She kept on running until Roxas couldn't see her no more.

"And it looks like she was crying also" Kairi said.

"What could have happen?" Namine asked quietly. Her index finger was on op of her chin and her head was tilted.

"Guys! Guys! Look its Riku! Hide!" Sora said as she quickly hid behind a random store booth.

The other hide beside him only confused why they are hiding in the first place. The owner of the store looked annoyed but Sora said he'll buy something later if the owner lets them hide. So the owner left them alone.

"Why are we hiding?" asked Namine as she looks at where Sora and Roxas is looking at.

Across them was Riku, and another girl; obviously not his girlfriend Larxene. Or maybe ex-girlfriend Larxene. She was in Riku's arms cuddling with him. Riku was smirking at her and giving her kisses on the cheek every now and then. Who is she? Riku's new girlfriend perhaps?

"Hey hey, isn't that Yuna? The girl Tidus likes?" Roxas quietly whispered.

Namine gave a confused look. She barely knew these people. Tidus and the girl in Riku's arms, supposedly named Yuna. She wasn't good at remembering names and defiantly not good with making new friends. Not with guys also. It took a while for her to be friends with other guys than Sora and Roxas. If Namine actually consider Roxas and Sora her friends. Well, she does. As long as they don't do stupid things to Namine and her sister Kairi. All she knew when she started school with Kairi was Sora, Roxas, Riku, Olette, the sexual harasser Selphie, Hayner and Yuffie.

"Tidus?" Namine asked.

"Oh right. Uh... yeah! The guy Selphie likes. Remember him? He's Tidus" Sora explained and Namine quickly got it. Who wouldn't miss it? Selphie rants about Tidus every single day. Namine barely pays attention to what she says maybe that's why his name slipped off her mind. "And that girl with Riku is Yuna, Tidus' crush"

"So Larxene was crying because Riku dumped her for Yuna?" Kairi asked. Her head was rested on her hands which were on top of Sora's head. Beside her was Namine which was in the same position as Kairi, except it was on Roxas' head.

"I don't know, probably." answered Roxas

"I mean Riku is a big player... it could be" Sora murmured. He felt something a bit heavy on his head. He slightly tried to look up only to find auburn strands of hair. He blushed. Kairi was resting on his head. "Kairi? What are you doing?"

Kairi looked down. "Using your head and spying on Riku and Riku's new girlfriend?"

After a minute of spying, Riku and supposedly his new girlfriend, Yuna, started walking away. Still flirting with each other. And 'beep-beep' rang all four phones. The four friends stopped hiding from the random store booth in the middle of the mall. Why is it there anyway?

"What the heck?" asked Roxas as he looks at his phone.

"Oh wow... I suppose you guys got the same text message as me?" asked Namine as she showed the text she just received. Well all of them received.

"Yup" Kairi said, not bothering to look at her phone because she already knew what the text message was. It was certainly from Selphie. Gossip Girl.

_OooOohHh EeeEhHmmMm GgeEee, GgUuyYsz! GuUeEessSsz WHHAATT? RrikKuU jUsT dUumpPeEedD LaArxXeEeeneEe 4 YyuUnNaA! _

_~ wWiitThHh LoOtsSzZaAa LoOveEee, SeEeLpPhHhhiIiieeEee (:_

"What the hell does this say? Seriously, I never get Selphie's text messages. And it seems like everyday it's becoming more worst!" Sora said as he look at his phone completely annoyed, pissed and more likely... well he felt like a complete idiot for not being able to read this modern texting style of his friend Selphie.

Kairi stood beside Sora and looked at the text message. She read it over and raised an eyebrow. "Omg Guys, guess what? Riku just dumped Larxene for Yuna. With lots of love, Selphieeeee. It said" Kairi said as she pointed at Sora's phone.

"Well, it looks like Selphie didn't know Tidus likes Yuna" Namine said as she put her phone back into her bag. Her summer has no pockets. Bummer. Although her bag was quite big. Her books, paper and other things for the book research project were all in there.

"Oh-ho! If she did know it would be end of the world for all we know it." Kairi said sarcastically. "She still thinks Tidus likes no one"

Roxas gave a sad look. "I wonder what Tidus feels right now... He likes Yuna a lot and for a long time too..." Tidus was one of Roxas best buddy. All of them had sad faces. Wonder how it feels like to like someone but they don't like you back? Worst, they are going out with one of your friends.

There was an awkward silence. "Maybe Selphie will get a good chance with Tidus now?" Kairi said trying to break the silence. She just randomly blurted out something to make things not awkward. Then it hit her, what she actually said. She started laughing. And the others also laughed. What's so funny?

"Yeah right!" Roxas said between laughter.

"I think the only guy perfect for Selphie is her own self but a guy version! I don't think anyone will stand her annoying presence" Sora stated.

"Well anyway, let's head back to the food court and get this thing over with" Namine said as she started walking towards the food court. Roxas and Kairi followed. Sora said that he'd follow once he buy something on the store booth. It was a jewelry shop. Sora has no needs for jewelry. But he already told the owner that he will buy something for letting them hide. Why did they hide in the first place?

Something caught Sora's eyes. It was a heart shaped necklace. The color reminded him of Kairi's eyes. Light blue, sapphire color. He decided to buy it and give it to Kairi later on.

"For the auburn hair girl?" the owner said. She smiled at Sora as she put the necklace Sora had picked into a nice looking crimson box. "Here" she said as she gave Sora the box.

"Thanks" said Sora as he took the box from her. He paid her but was still confused. "How do you know it's for her?" he asked.

"The color. It's her eye color. Light blue. The other girl had darker shade of blue of eye color" she smiled at Sora.

Sora was shocked. This shop owner must be psychic or something. "Ah, well... Thank you!" he said and fined his way to the food court. He put the crimson box that held the necklace in his pocket.

When Sora got there, he found Roxas and Namine were already trying to work for their project. Luckily for him and Kairi, they already finished it and have nothing to worry about. Kairi was just happily eating her food; Chicken Teriyaki. Sora sat next to Kairi since it was the only available seat.

"Why are you the only one eating?" Sora asked.

Kairi stuffed another piece of chicken into her mouth and eating it before speaking. "They said they don't feel hungry and need to finish their book research project."

They sat quietly, well Kairi and Sora. Kairi was just eating her food. Sora was just staring back and forth between Kairi, Roxas and Namine. While Nanime and Roxas were working on their project.

_'So boring... only reason I came was... why did I decided to come again?'_ thought Sora.

Little does Sora knows. Kairi already finished eating and was thinking the same thing as him. Boring. She was bored. It was Sunday for crying out loud! And she's here in the mall not shopping, but looking at two nerds trying to finish their project.

"Nami, I'm bored" Kairi said straightforwardly. Her chin was supported by her hands. She had a sleepy look on her face.

"And?" Namine asked as she writes notes down on a piece of paper.

Kairi groaned. She stood up, took Sora's hands and started to walk away. "We'll be back later, kay? Good luck with the project!" she said as she walks away from the food court, her hands with Sora's.

"Uhm Kairi...?" said the flushed Sora. He didn't know why Kairi suddenly drag him with her. But he is certainly not complaining about it. Kairi's hands were soft and warm. It feels nice.

Kairi faced Sora. Kairi took Sora's other free hand and smile at him. "Let's go shopping, okay?" she sounds enthusiastic. Sora gulped.

Shopping? This will not be good.

* * *

Soooooo, how was it? (: Any concerns? Questions or blah- leave a review please :D Thank you.

And also, I wrote this whole chapter in a day. I feel so proud! For once I finish a chapter and not being lazy xD lol, but yeah; I still did not finish FFXIII! LOL, I'm at the beginning of Chapter12 at the moment. Oh gawd I swear, I don't even know the right characters I should play with lol. Anyway yeah!

_x __**S **__o__** u **__n__** d **__l__** e **__s__** s **__V__** o **__i __**c **__e / __**K **__y __**l **__i __**e **_

**ps. please leave a review of what you think of it! thank you (:**


	10. First comes love, the comes what?

Omg! I recieved so much comments this time! (: So I wanted to say Thank you all who reviewed and liked the story so far. It means a lot to me :D, I always feel a bit jumpy when someone gives me a review. I'm all like EEEEEEPPPPPP OMG. lol, I'm exagerrating but yeah xD.

**Sorry for my lateness update Dx It's just that I have been so busy with school and all that! But one day I wake up and said to myself. Omg, I just have to finish this chapter. So here it is (: !**

Merry Late Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone! Here's my late gift for you guys Dx

**I, Kylie, do not own Kingdom Hearts and I always say this every chapter which is bs.**

_x o x o_

**hideki411 - **Lol yup! That update might be my fastest update ever, I think... probably. Lol I don't know xD I'm glad that you've been reading and reviewing this story :3 Thank you! And so soory for the long update Dx Please forgive me xD

**MissAnimeLove - **Yes D: ! I'm sorry about that, but I'll try to make it long till her death x-o. We're still at the beginning of summer (: Then next will be autumn and then winter were everything ends. But anyway, thank you! I really had a terrible writer's block so I decided to just throw in the other Kingdom Hearts characters xD. And don't worry much about a year updates! o_o lol, the longest I ever updated was about a month lol.

And about FFXIII, I have nooooo memory whatsoever of fighting a squid looking like o_o Did I miss it? Or like skipped it, I don't know but srsly I couldn't remember anything xD. But keep on trying! (: It's easy once you know the right strategies to use. If you're still stuck go ask me and I'll try to help xD. And for your brother's part, you get access Fang for a reason. Just make her a sentinel the whole battle and you- you'll be switching to Rav/Sab and eventually a Med when you need to heal. His gestalt meter increases when you put debuffs on him and when you heal! So yeah (: Try that... oh God, I think I spoke way too much -_- I'm sorry. I talk a lot. ( I'm just addicted to FFXIII at the moment LOL )

AND DUDE, You're Pilipino tooo? :D ( How I know? I'm just that good! LOL, jk... I stalked your fanfic profile o.o )

**Mawwnika -** Yes yes! Gotta love shopping (: Although I never really shopped with friends or by myself ( only shopped once by myself xD ). I shop with my parents cause they pay for everything xP, I have no job- I'm only fifteen years old xD and my parent's doesn't allow me to get a job till I'm 16 Dx lol But anyway, Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

**DragoNik - **LOL! Thank you! :D Yeah, I don't really know about a girl shopping with a guy cause well... idk? o_o I just know guys doesn't like shopping xD especially with girls o_o... sooooo poor Sora indeed xD.

**NekuraYorusachi - **Natachu! -glomps-! :3 Thank you, and well yes- I'll try for this chapter to be funny xD I knoooow right! I love Kairi and Sora o 3 o ; and my own story makes me all giggly o_o bleh, and of course~ Namine and Roxas foooo ever xD lol, Thank you! (:

**Jacques96 - **Hello there (: And thank you! I know harharhar, I also love the part when I write about them falling on top of each other (;

**EmeraldAmber –** Of course this is not the last chapter :( I just wasn't updating the story, that's all. And why yes! I know Card Captor Sakura :D I was planning on writing a story about them, after I'm done with this fanfic.

* * *

_**My Dearly Beloved.** Chapter 10 – First comes love, then comes what?_

_'Silly Selphie, I wouldn't live till marriage.' - Kairi_

_x __**S **__o__** u **__n__** d **__l__** e **__s__** s **__V__** o **__i __**c **__e _

Shopping? **Shopping!**

"_Oh God, Oh God! I have to get out of this mess_" Sora thought as he panic inside. "_Hmm! I have an idea_…"

Sora laughed. He kept on laughing. "Uhh, Kairi" he laughed.

"What? What's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?" Kairi replied.

Sora smirks. "Why shopping? It doesn't suit you. I mean look at you! You look more like a tomboy than a real girl."

Of course, Sora just lied to himself. He looks closely at Kairi and totally just regrets everything he said. She's a candy to the eye. He examines her from her feet going up. She was wearing short that was just perfect for her. Not too long, yet not too short to make her look like a slut. Her pink tank top fit her just the same. Showing her curves, her chest was not exposed as the other girls but was covered enough.

Sora bit his lip. "_So cute!_"

Sora's eyes slowly look up and met her delicious lip and her cheeks were flushed red. Must be angry from the insult Sora threw at her. Her lips were moving. Was she saying something? Sora couldn't hear thus he was busy mesmerizing her.

Then he met her eyes. Her light blue sapphire eyes.

"_**Oh her eyes, her eyes**__**make the stars look like they're not shining.**__**Her hair, her hair**__**falls perfectly without her trying.**__**She's so beautiful**__**, **__**and I tell her every day."**_

Kairi's phone rang. She stop her blabbering to Sora, which he didn't hear any word and answer her phone.

"_Bruno Mars_." Sora commented. _"So typical for her to like that song_."

"What?" She answered in an angry voice. She listens to voice on the phone and stayed silent. Sora wondered what the person on the phone was saying to her. Hell, the person talks a lot. It's been a minute and Kairi was just listening to the phone's blabbering.

"_Or maybe she's just doing that so she could ignore me?" _Sora thought to himself. "_No no, but she could ignore me anyway without doing that."_

"With Sora" she finally replied.

Sora ears perked up. "What, what? I heard my name."

"Okay. I'll be in the ice cream shop. Bye" Kairi ignored Sora and replied to the speaker on the phone.

"Kairi? Kairi!" he called out for her as she walked away from him towards to ice cream shop.

Kairi glared at Sora and stepped on my foot. He yelled in pain. "Why you do that for?" Sora hissed in pain as he try to sooth the pain away on my foot.

She huffed at me and walk towards the ice cream shop. Sora could hear her murmured "Serves you right".

'_What the hell did I do?'_

Sora followed her. She quietly sat down on an empty table and patiently waits. Wait for who? Sora, on the other hand couldn't bring himself to sit with her because he know she was mad at him? For what? He didn't know.

'_Was she mad because I told her that she didn't look like a girl? Ugh. I'm so stupid!' _He thought. Then an idea popped out in his mind. He took his phone and texted Namine.

**Hey, whats kairis fav flavor of ice cream?**

Not even 5 seconds pass and a reply was already sent from her. Sora sweat dropped. That was fast… Deadly like Selphie.

**Oh oh get her a mix of strawberry vanilla and chocolate (:**

'_Seriously? Is she for real?'_

He replied a simple "**Thx**" as a reply. Sora smiled as he walked up to the man on the register. He looked bored like a fat potato couch man searching for a good channel to watch.

"Hi. Welcome. What you want?" he said in a high monotone voice.

"Uhh… a mix of strawberry, vanilla and chocolate please" Sora replied as he study the man in front of him. He looks dead as a zombie … with pink hair. Pink! Sora's eyes reached to his right chest where his name tag was placed. Marluxia, he read.

'_What kind of name is Marluxia? Is he gay? With pink hair?'_

"Sir are you gay?" the called so called Marluxia asked. Sora was dumbfounded. He stared at the pink lad with a funny looking expression. What he say? He thinks Sora is gay?

"Excuse me?" Sora declared. He could not believe this guy! He called him gay when he's the one who looks more of a gay person.

Marluxia snorted. "Oh nothing" He slightly flipped his hair as he take care of Sora's order.

'_Never… never in my life I've been called gay… this is sad'_

"4.50 please" Sora handed him the money, took the ice cream and dashed off. How weird was that.

He walked towards Kairi who was just sitting there, not making any sound. Sora was sure that Kairi was still md at him. He bit his lip and sat on the chair in front of Kairi. She slowly turn her head to Sora and was about to say something when Sora interrupted.

"I know you're mad at me, I was a jerk. Sorry. I lied. You look cute and like a girl. Okay? I'll be happy to shop with you and here" he smiled as he handed the ice cream cone to Kairi. She looks at him with wide eyes as her cheeks reddened. She wasn't expecting this situation but she was quiet happy that Sora apologized and even gave her a treat.

Kairi tried to smile back wishing that her red face wasn't that obvious. She held out her hand to take the ice cream cone. With a soft voice she said a small "Thank you" to Sora.

"What are friends for?" he smiled.

'_Friends'_ she smiled. She was grateful towards Sora. For all the things he has done to her with a small amount of time. "Opft!" she yelped. "Sora!"

Taken back from the sudden actions of Kairi, Sora feel from his chair. "Huh? What?"

"How did you know my favorite flavors? Oh my god! You even put them all in one! You're the best!"

"It's really nothing… heh" Sora scratched the back of his laugh as he tried to laugh it off. Snap.

**Pls dont tell kairi i ask you for her fav flavor**

He quickly texts Namine. Let's justsay that is was a total coincidence that Sora knew Kairi's favorite ice cream flavors. Then he suddenly remembered. Why are they here in an ice cream shop anyway? He remembered Kairi talking to someone. Bu who?

"Kairi? Why are we-" no. He got cut off.

"Oh em gee! Sora and Kairi sitting in a treeeee. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes loves, then comes marriage, then then comes a baby on a carriage!" Selphie happily screamed as she skips towards the table Sora and Kairi sat. "Hey guys! What chu doing? Oh wait don't tell me! You guys are on a date aren't cha? Ohhh! If I only knew I shouldn't have bothered you guys! I'm so so so so stupid" she was now lightly hitting her head with her knuckles.

"Uhm Selphie we aren't on a-"

"No no I understand. I'll leave now" Selphie cut off Kairi.

"That's not what I meant I-"

"Nooooo Kairi. I'll hang out with you sometime again. You and your cute boobs okay?" Selphie smiled and skipped to the exit of the ice cream shop. "Buh bai~!" she screamed and there she goes. She's gone.

Sora was just stunned. With a 'what-the-fluck' look on his face. "Okay…" he stated. Kairi shrugged and stood up. She gave Sora a huge smile and took him by the hand and drag him outside.

"Shopping!" Kairi yelled lightly and chucked.

'_Oh boy, oh boy'_ Sora thought.

**····» ¤ «····**

"Uhh… Kairi?" asked the troubled Sora. He was standing in front of the dressing room holding piles and piles of girl clothes. Sure he agreed to go shopping with Kairi, because he felt bad for saying… no? But hey, he didn't imagine it would be this harsh. He'd been standing there about for at least a good 10 minutes. And boy, do his arms hurts like hell.

"No no no! This does not fit me" Kairi whined in the dressing room. She peeked out the curtains that covered the small space as she replace the shirt that she tried on to a new shirt.

Just how many clothes is she even going to buy from all these crap? "Kairi? Are you even going to buy these things you're trying on?" Sora asked.

He could hear her heavenly laugh behind those curtains. "Some. I just really want to try these clothes on. They are so cute!" she said as she stepped out the dressing room. "How is it?" she smiled and turns around trying to look at herself.

As the author, I would describe her as lovely; stunning and simply drop gorgeous. She wore a lavender summer dress that went up a little above her knees. The dress was simple yet amazing. A cream white bow was tied around her waist to the back and also a small one at her chest as a design. Sora could only stare in awe. She faced Sora with those luscious of hers. Her ruby auburn hair was put into one side of her shoulder showing her fair skin on the other.

"Well?"

"Uhh" said Sora. "It's cool"

"Oh really?" Kairi's faced lit up into a smile.

"Yeah… but I don't think those shoes of yours match with it?" stated Sora. Or more like asked Sora. He wasn't sure because he's a guy with no sense of fashion at all.

Kairi look down to her shoes. She was wearing a pink plaid low cut converse. She frowned. Not only Sora's comment about her on a dress was short and simple but does he really have to match it with her shoes? She knew that her shoes didn't match with the dress. But does it really matter? She was just trying it on anyway.

"Your mother" was the only insult she could think off. She went back to the dressing room. She cursed as she close the curtains. Sora sighed.

'_Nice going man. Next thing you know she'll be taking you into a shoe store looking for a new pair of shoes'_

And somehow, he knew he was right.

As soon as Kairi got out the dressing room, she dashed to the register to pay for the clothes she picked. Sora wondered how girls can manage all these shopping. I mean come on, really? Not even his own mother was like this. Or is she? Sora never actually saw her mother shop before.

"One hundred five and thirty cents miss" the cashier lady said.

Say what? One hundred five and thirty cents? Just how crazy this girl can be? Sora's pay check for a week was half of the money Kairi paid. But then again, her parents are rich. Shouldn't she be spending more money?

"Crazy bitch" Sora murmured.

"I heard that" shot Kairi as she walks out the clothing store. "Let's go to the shoes then!"

And Sora was totally right.

"Shoes? You're kidding me right?"

"What? New pair of shoes wouldn't hurt." Stated Kairi as she look behind the glass of each stores they pass by. "Besides, according to Cinderella that new pair of shoes can make your life change."

"What the hell does Cinderella have to do with this?" shouted Sora who was a little bit behind Kairi. Without a reply, Kairi dashed off into a random store screaming for her life.

"Ohhh these shoes are cute cute! Oh those are too and this and this. Oh my god Sora come here!" shouted Kairi as she hog various shoes in the store.

"What?"

"Come come, I wanna see you try a high heel shoe"

"What! No! Kairi! What the hell?" Kairi pouted.

"Aww come on. I promise after this were done for today and we'll go straight back home okay?"

Sora sighed in defeat. He didn't want to try on some stupid high heel shoe but he didn't want to suffer anymore "shopping" with Kairi. It was… torture of him. Besides, he was also the one carrying all the bags for Kairi.

"Fine fine, let me have it"

Kairi jumped and hand him a chestnut colored shoe. Sora tried it but it was a little small for him. "It looks so weird for guys" said Kairi. Well of course Kairi dear, it was made for girls. Not guys.

"No… seriously? No really"

Kairi laughed. "Alright. Stay here, I'm going hunting for more shoes" and with that she left Sora and dashed back to the shelves of shoes.

Sora sighed. "You have a very lively girl as a girlfriend, sir" said a voice behind Sora.

Sora, not really paying attention and was just staring at Kairi replied "Yeah…" the he stopped when he realize what the voice said and what he had replied. "I mean no! She's not my girlfriend. Oh, everyone thinks that"

The person chuckled. Sora stares at her. She wore a simple uniform same as the other employee in the store. Her name was shown in a silver name tag that says "Rinoa". Somehow, her appearance resembles a certain someone. That's right! She looks like Tifa!

"Is there something wrong?" Rinoa asked as she felt Sora's continuous stares at her.

Embarrassed, Sora turned around and look at Kairi who was busy trying on shoes. "Ah, nothing! You just look so much of someone I know."

"Oh I see" she chuckled again. "Well, if you need any help just ask me." And with that she left and approached Kairi and ask if she needs any help. Kairi nodded and ask if they have the specific size for the shoe she was holding.

Sora smiled. _'Well, at least she's having fun'_

Suddenly, Sora's phone rang. He fumed as he tried to find his phone somewhere in one of his pockets. He picked it up only to hear Namine's voice.

"_Hey! Where are you guys? I've tried calling Kairi so many times and she's not picking up"_

Sora laughed and apologized. "We're in this random shoe store. I don't know. Kairi is shopping for shoes"

"_No fair! I was stuck with loser Roxas and Kairi is having fun shopping!"_

"Sorry?"

"_Whatever, oh well. Just tell Kairi that I already left and almost home. Me and Roxas almost finished our project. We just need to print things out and stuffs. We'll work it out somehow though but yeah. Bye!"_

"Alright. By-"

Namine just loves to cut off Sora before he even replies a still "bye". He sighed as Kairi approached him with three bags on her arms.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Namine. She tried to call you many times but you didn't pick up. I told her you were shopping; she seems to get the point though. She said she's almost home so we should be going also"

"I was going to ask her to buy me more food! Drats. Let's go home then" Kairi smiled and took Sora by the hand and drag him outside the store and outside the mall.

Kairi felt she was going to die the moment she stepped outside the mall. "Why is it so hot!" she screamed.

"Because it's totally not summer" Sora answered her sarcastically. Kairi hit him on the shoulders lightly. "What? I only answered your question"

"Yeah whatever, let's just hurry home"

So after ten minutes of the torture walking into the steaming hot sun, Kairi and Sora finally arrived in front of Kairi's house. But why was Sora there also? Well hello. It would be normal for a guy to walk a girl home if they are alone.

"Thanks for today Sora! I really enjoyed it" smiled Kairi as Sora smiled back at her.

"No problem" replied Sora. It was really nothing. He really didn't much anyway. All he did was insult Kairi few times, buy her a little treat, accompany her to shopping and walk her home. Well maybe that was much something but seriously he didn't mind; except the high heel shoe part. He wanted to straggle someone during that time. "I enjoy today also"

Kairi blushed but manage to keep her smiled on her face. She was arguing with herself whether or not she should give Sora a small peck on the cheek to show her gratitude for today or not.

"Oh by the way, before I forget…" said Sora and he went through on of his pockets and pulled out a crimson box and handed over to Kairi. "Here"

Confused, Kairi slowly held out her hands and took the bow from Sora. "What's this?" she opened the box and gaped at the sight before her. It was a heart shaped necklace which color was the same as her eyes.

"I bought this at the stand where we hide from Riku and Yuna" he started. "I don't know if you will like it but the color reminds me of you so I decided to give it to yo-"

He was cut of when Kairi suddenly came crashing to him. She was hugging him like a bear. Sora was shocked at her sudden actions. The hug only last for about five seconds as Kairi was the one who broke the hug.

"It's so adorable! Thank you Sora" she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheeks which cause Sora to go all red as a tomato.

"Uhh… I better get going now though..." he said nervously. "See you tomorrow Kairi!" and which that he dashed off.

Kairi waved at him goodbye with a smile on her face. Sora was a good friend, despite all his rude insults and altitude at times. Then he remembered Selphie's words earlier.

_Sora and Kairi sitting in a treeeee. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes loves, then comes marriage, then then comes a baby on a carriage__._

Kairi laughed. What a very stupid song that was. Kairi couldn't imagine herself like that with Sora anyway. They were just good friend right? Besides…

'_Silly Selphie… I wouldn't even live till marriage'_

And with that thought, she sadly smiled as she enters her house and slowly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Well that was depressing. Sorry for the long update! I'm just so busy with school and stuffs Dx

Oh oh! And btw, I finished FFXIII, except I didn't fully develop all their crystariums D: and didn't get omega weapons yet so basically I've not fully done with the game yet! Lol. I've been trying to finish Folklore and Dynasty Warriors 6 (since my old data of it has been erased! Grrr) and and guess what guys. I'm addicted to Nazi Zombies of COD -_- I swear. I'ma go shoot myself because of this. So so sooooo not cool. But yeah XD.

**tbc ; Revieeew please! (:**

_x__**S**__o__**u**__n__**d**__l__**e**__s__**s**__V__**o**__i__**c**__e /__**K**__y__**l**__i__**e**_


	11. Twinkle Real Star

Aya, sorry for the long update- or for no update at all. (You can go ahead and kill me now) I was kind of in a state where I was stuck with a writer's block and have to deal with the school and procrastination, lots of procrastination.

No comment. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer : I own Kingdom Hearts. Sike. April Fools. I wish. It's not even April.**

_x o x o_

ps. just for the heck of it and a little change, I decided to write base on Kairi's point of view. So this chapter will be on her point of view o.o; I haven't written in a while, so if this goes OOC, my bad.

& I also skipped of the god damn long messages and just give you the story. I have a feeling no one really reads them QQ.

**Warning : THIS IS A SAD CHAPTER Dx ! Well… at the end lol.**

* * *

_**My Dearly Beloved.**__ Chapter 11 – Twinkle Real Star_

_x __**S **__o__** u **__n__** d **__l__** e **__s__** s **__V__** o **__i __**c **__e_

_**x Kairi's POV**_

"Ah, welcome home Kairi, how was shopping?" I was greeted with a familiar voice as I walked towards the living room. I saw a bored Namine on the couch eating popcorn. Her focus was on the television flashing some nasty humans trying to dissect a baby whale.

"That is just terrible, what the hell are you watching?" my voice shrieked. I mean seriously? I couldn't stand watching someone cut some baby whale's insides. That is just mean and simply disgusting. Poor whale.

Namine shrugged. "I'm bored; this is the only thing they have on. Plus, I think we might be dissecting a frog also sometime this month for lab so I'm sorta just looking through how to do it"

That's it. I'm out. "Whatever" I said and went upstairs to my room.

Why is it so hot? Oh right, it's totally not summer. Ugh, mom and dad better come home with a new AC. Summer, summer, summer. Two seasons left. Time goes by so fast. I clutched the necklace Sora had given me earlier. _Sora, Namine, two seasons left, winter. _I don't want to leave yet. I threw the shopping bags on the floor beside my bed. Just when I found a new friend and actually having fun I have to leave in two seasons. I frowned. I don't like these thoughts. I don't like thinking about leaving, I want to keep moving on. I smiled, I probably wouldn't think like this until Sora confronted me. And somehow, I was thankful he did. He made me realize that life is precious and I shouldn't really waste it by just sitting around here waiting for it to end. But somehow deep inside me… I just can't get rid of the feeling that it's still useless. I sighed. I better stop thinking before I really get depressed.

I closed my eyes as a lay down on my bed. I let out another sigh. Have I ever told you how comfortable this bed is? Oh, what? Who am I talking too? Ugh. I'm probably just tiered, so many things happened today. Larxene being crying, Riku with Yuna, Namine and Roxas, me and Sora. Namine's going friendly with Roxas pretty fast. Maybe she likes him? She feels pretty comfortable with him; probably her fear of men will go away.

Hey? How does it feel to like someone, or to fall in love with someone? Larxene likes Riku but when he left her she cried, so then it does it hurt? But Riku and Yuna were happy, so then does it feel nice to like someone? Liking someone never really crossed my mind. Maybe when I was little I probably thought of something like finding a nice prince charming that will save this freaking damsel in distress. Funny thought. But then again, who would want to like me? I'm just an annoying girl who can't even see my sister get married. Do I like someone? Sora? I… I only see him as a friend though. I think. Nothing more! Argh. I'm feeling a bit frustrated about myself. My chest feels a bit tight… where are those pills?

I stood up and opened my drawer next to bed. I search for pain killer pills. Ugh, it's starting to hurt more. I took one and few minutes later, I started to feel more relief. This doesn't really happen a lot, just sometimes it would hurt, and it would hurt like hell. I laid back on the bed feeling like cloud nine. I stared at my phone, 6:45pm. I closed my eyes; I'm starting to feel sleepy. An hour nap wouldn't hurt. I wonder what's for dinner.

**····» ¤ «····**

I shot my eyes wide open and quickly look at my phone for the time. 11:36pm. Crap, I overslept. Why didn't anyone wake me up? I clicked my tongue and sat up from my bed. Great, I won't be able to sleep until later. I hope they left me food.

I went downstairs and head for the kitchen where I saw my mom washing the dishes. Why is she up so late? Doesn't she have work tomorrow?

"Mom don't you have work tomorrow? I'll go wash those for you" I said and she turned around and looked at me with a smile.

She shook her head and said "No it's alright dear, we left you some food. It's in the refrigerator, just heat it up alright?"

I took her food from the refrigerator and heated it up using the microwave, dhur. I'm lucky to have my mom; she's nice and even with having a difficult job she still manages to make a good house wife and a mom. Although sometimes they wouldn't be home for weeks or months, but it was alright because they always come back with a smile in their faces to see us.

_Ding._ I took the food out of the microwave, it smelled nice. It was a simple Chicken Noodle Soup, not anything fancy. Mom probably cooked it; I rather eat anything mom made than a fancy fine dish in an expensive restaurant. I took 2 bites of the soup before I realize what the heck am I eating?

Eek, what is this thing?

"Oh I forgot to tell you, your father tried to cook earlier and that's what we had for dinner. I think it's pretty decent for a first timer" my mom giggled as she finishes up washing the dishes.

I raised an eyebrow as I look at the soup. "Decent? I think it's terrible" I said. I heard my mom sighed.

"I know, just don't let your dad hear that. I'm going to bed now, good night" she said as she kissed my check and left. I stared back at the soup. There is no way I'm eating this. I guess I just have to skip dinner. I better get rid of this…. thing before dad sees it. I wonder how Namine survived this, but knowing her, she'll eat anything that's food except vegetables. God damn it. I'm hungry. What am I supposed to do now? I bet the writer is having a writer's block at the moment. Damn right.

I'm just whatever is in the refrigerator. I found some fruits I could eat. Oh, Watermelon, the perfect fruit for summer. I love this fruit. Its two different shades of green, light green, dark green. I heard the color green represents envy but it also represent willpower and the ability to overcome fear. The ability to overcome fear… I wished I had this ability, I fear so many things even though I usually deny it. God dammit watermelon.

I munch on the watermelon trying not to be messy. God, why is it hard to eat this? I should have cut it into pieces first, oh well- too late now. Late… ugh yeah, it's late at night. I don't feel sleepy and I don't know what to do. I wonder, is Sora still awake? I took out my phone from my pocket and texted him.

'_Sora, you awake?'_

I waited for a minute or two for a reply but nothing popped out. I guess he's sleeping. I sighed. Nothing to do… oh wait, I know where I can spend my time in. Do I dare? I haven't been in there for a long time now. What if I…

I start walking to the far west room of the house, just below my room. I opened the door and I slightly cringed from the view. The moonlight from the window illuminates some part of the room so there was no need to open the light. There was a stairs that connects to my room upstairs, a large glass door on the south wall that was covered with a curtain and a window on the west side of the room. In the center of the room there stood a large white grand piano. I slowly walked towards it and brushing my hand on the sides of the piano. The lid was already open so all I have to do is lift up the fall which covered the keys. I took a seat and placed my hand on the keys. My mind went blank; I haven't played in a while since that day Sora found out above my illness.

**Ring, Ring, Ring!**

Who the hell decided to call me in the middle of the freaking night? "Hello?" I answered.

"Kairi! Why are you still up? I saw the text message you send earlier" it was Sora who called.

I rolled my eyes. What a hypocrite. "Same goes for you, why are you still awake?"

"Well, I was helping my mom with work so I couldn't reply earlier sorry." I let out a small 'oh'. Uhm, I took that back about what I said. Darn it Kairi, you're assuming again.

"I was tiered so I slept when I got home, I told myself I would only sleep for an hour but I guess I overslept" I heard him let out a small chuckle. What? Wasn't my fault for being tiered easily.

"So what's up?" he asked. Obviously nothing except me being in this dark room with several musical instruments that might come to life and eat me because that would be interesting but instead I answered.

"Nothing much I-" Snap, stupid phone. Stupid phone which I accidentally dropped on the piano keys and it made a god damn loud noise. I wonder how Sora's ears are, because I'm pretty sure this room is sound proof. Jezz, why do I always end up hurting him? "Sorry, sorry. Sora are you okay?" I asked in a concerned voice.

I heard him grunt and answered "_Kairi, why do you always end up hurting me?_ I still can't forget about that day where you kicked my guts. Girl, you are very abusive"

Trust me Sora, I asked the same thing. "Sorry, but you deserved it last time." I answered with a giggle.

"Wow. Anyway, I heard a noise that came from the piano. Are you like playing it before I called?"

I gulped. Uhm, I wasn't really playing it before because I couldn't really find the guts to play for some reasons. "Not really, just hanging out in the music room" I lied.

"Well you should let me hear you play. Last time you were playing, you were amazing!" I blushed when he said that. I thanked god that I was on the phone with him so he couldn't see my bashful face.

"Sure, I guess. But just this one time!" I sighed. I put the phone on speaker and placed in on top of the piano. Here goes nothing.

I pressed one key and just started to go with the flow. I closed my eyes as I play the song my mom always played to me when I was little; it was the very first song I learned on the piano.

_**The waves of destiny push on.**__**A stray cat is carried away.**_

Back then, I didn't really understand the lyrics of the song. I just sang it because it sounded nice with the song. But now that I think about it, it really had a deep meaning to it.

_**In the darkness, with nowhere to go. I yearn, and I light a flame.**_

I imagine a small girl who was destined to carry a burden throughout her life. She didn't like it but there was no other choice so she accepted it and was dragged by destiny. She was locked up in the darkness, not knowing what to do or what will happen. She hopes that it will change and that small hope lights a part of that darkness.

_**Your voice pierces this chest of mine.**__**Your song of love tickles my ears.**_

In the darkness, she could hear voices, voices of her loved ones calling out for her. It hurt her heart to hear those voices. It pained her because she knew she couldn't be with them. But there were people who loved her and with her knowing that gave her a little happiness.

_**The distance that won't let things reach.**__**Snickers like a little demon**_.

Destiny was her enemy. It was destiny's fault she was trapped in here in the first place and destiny was enjoying himself seeing her suffer. She wanted to do things she have never done before, she have goals to accomplish, she wanted to do so much things but destiny was holding her back. She couldn't reach it whatever she does.

_**The silhouettes float in the twilight, and the moon is moved to tears.**__**And then I made my wish.**_

When she realizes there was nothing she could do, she gave up on everything. Her hopes and dreams are slowly fading away and everyone pitted her, felt sad for her. She made one last wish. She wished that she could escape the darkness. She wished that she didn't have this burden on her.

_**Twinkle Real Star**_

I wish I didn't have this illness.

_**Twinkle Real Star**_

I wish I would never leave my love ones.

_**Twinkle Real Star…**_

I shot my eyes open and I realized I was crying. That's when I realized I was like the girl I imagined in the song. It was true, the burden was my illness. I couldn't do anything about it, destiny put me in this position and I know I could not escape it. I always hope and wish that there could be a way to escape it but I know… I know it's futile. I cried harder. I'm not really sure why I was crying. Didn't I tell myself before that it was alright? That I accepted everything and that I wouldn't care about it? I guess I was lying, I was lying to myself and it hurt. It hurt so much that I know why yet I couldn't anything with it.

In this silent room, tear drops fall from my eyes to the keys of the piano like a waterfall. I heard someone… someone calling out my name. Sora?

"Kairi? Kairi! Are you alright?" he screamed through the phone. Oh, shit. I totally forgot he was on the phone. I quickly wipe my tears away. I look so terrible right now and I was somehow glad that he wasn't here to look at my horrible condition but at the same time, I want him here- to give me comfort and tell me it was alright. I took the phone and turn of the speaker option.

"Yeah? How was it?" I tried to sound as normal as possible but I knew my voice were shaky.

"Why do you always end up crying whenever you play the piano? You were crying last time too in the music room at school" his voice was full of concern. "Is it because you were thinking… about that?" I knew what he was talking about and it hurt. He knows it, and I know he feels bad because he couldn't do anything for me either. I'm bringing down everyone with this crap of mine.

"Yeah… I" I couldn't speak right, words weren't really coming out of my mouth. "Sorry…" the last word I manage to say.

There was a moment of silence. I guess he didn't know what to say either. I mean what was he going to say? That it was alright? I'll live? Then he would be saying complete and utter lie.

"It's alright Kairi…" he finally spoke. I shut my eyes tightly as I tried to keep my tears from falling. He's telling me that's it alright? It's not alright! "I'll be with you till the end" My eyes quickly shot open and tears fell miserably.

"What?" I asked; my whole body was shivering.

"I'll be with you until the end Kairi…" See. Even he knows. He knows that it's useless to do anything. He wants me to accept it, accept that there's nothing I could do. I keep repeating all these words over and over again but even though it still hurt the same amount. But it was different from last time. I accepted it and I didn't care about anything, I didn't care if I did die, I didn't care about life anymore. But now, he made me accept it… again… as if life was valuable; that I should treasure it and not waste opportunities. He was right.

I sob harder. I'll get over it sooner or later. I'll try to live a happy life. I'll try not to think about it. But I know, I know this feeling and emotion will not go away. Deep down, I will go into another emotional breakdown. But for now I can at least keep calm… well at least try. Sora is somewhat helping, well his voice kind of sooths me down. Sigh. I feel rather fuzzy…

"Thank you" I told him as a stood up and walk up to the glass door and slid a part of the curtain revealing the beautiful starry sky.

I almost see him grin behind the phone as he let out a "No problem" while having his thumbs up.

I let out a chuckle. What would I be now if I haven't befriended you? I look up and saw many stars. They were amazing. I never really look carefully into them, I was always carefree. I really didn't pay attention to a lot of things before. I guess having an illness have some pros on them. It makes you see everything in a beautiful manner and that they are all important.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" I heard him say. I nodded in response and let out a small 'mhm' sound. I suppose he got the idea as I hear the air from his mouth as if he sighed out a small smile.

Suddenly I saw a shooting star flew by quickly. How lucky me and what a complete coincidence. Like any other normal people would do, I made a wish; a wish that was filled with hopes and doubt. It may not come true but it doesn't hurt to wish. Miracles do happen but I'm not sure if it happens to everyone. And I doubt that god will be on my side and more like on destiny's side.

"Twinkle Real Star" I said to Sora as I walked out the music room not even bothering to put down the fall of the piano.

"What?" he asked quite confused.

"The name of the song, Twinkle Real Star" I told him as I walked upstairs to my room. "It's getting late. Goodnight Sora… and thank you again" with that I pressed the end call and fell flat on my face to the bed.

"_That… wasn't the whole song though_"

* * *

Reference : Twinkle Real Star is a song sang by Hanazawa Kana. It's a Japanese song and I used the English translation of the song in the story. The song was from an anime called Darker than Black.

For that anonymous reviewer who said that "HERPDERP WHAT? THE HELL IS THIS THE LAST CHAPTER? HERPDERP" , well my dear reader it's not that's why this story isn't labeled "Complete" because it's still in progress and I'm so god damn lazy to write. But anyway, I'll try to work on the next chapter- CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK FFS. Damn it.

**tbc ; Revieeew please! (:**

_x__**S**__o__**u**__n__**d**__l__**e**__s__**s**__V__**o**__i__**c**__e_


	12. And so, summer begins

You guys. I'M SORRY, IT'S BEEN LIKE A YEAR Dx Sheet.

**Disclaimer – Kairi owns Sora, not me. Because, Sora ****はかわいいです～！**

Woah, this note is short. / Well crap my battery is low. FML.

_**My Dearly Beloved.**__ Chapter 12 – And so, summer begins._

_x __**S **__o__** u **__n__** d **__l__** e **__s__** s **__V__** o **__i __**c **__e_

_**x Sora's POV**_

Well, school ended within a blink of an eye. It went so fast now that I'm more occupied with the annoyance of Kairi and Roxas is nowhere to save me because he's being bullied by Namine. God hates boys you see.

But anyway, with school all out it's time for a fun relaxing summer vacation right? Wrong. Kairi just know exactly what to do for me not to get that. She convinced her parents that we stay in their summer villa near the beach for 2 weeks. Of course her parents talked to my mom about and since I possibly couldn't say no to my mother, I end up agreeing to it.

At first I thought Kairi was such an anti-social, shy, cute, beautiful…. I mean anti-social, a bit of loner and I wouldn't deny it, I kinda like it, plus she was cute. But now look at her; she's a big tsundere along with her sister! Gah. I actually never imagined Kairi having an image like this.

Good thing is that at least Roxas is coming with us to this trip. Kairi mentioned a guy that Namine was getting along with and her parents thought it was a bright idea to also bring him to ease up Namine. Yeah right.

Right now I'm busy packing my stuffs. I have to meet them up in a bit after. Come to think of it, does Roxas even know that Kairi's parents are famous? I know Cloud is, I really didn't know who Tifa was until I actually seen her. I've seen her in several magazines and posters but I really didn't know her name.

Wait, isn't this supposed to be a dramatic and depressing story with Kairi? But she's just so bipolar I don't know how to act around her sometimes. Go with the flow I guess. Go with the flow.

"Sora? Are you done? Roxas is here" called my mom from downstairs. I heard footsteps coming up from the stairs. Must be Roxas.

My door suddenly slammed open. Yep it's Roxas. So much for not knocking.

"Hey man" he greeted me with his right hand up. I nodded at him as I finished packing. "So it will be just the four of us? Pretty scary huh but free vacation in a villa near the beach so I'm not complaining" he grinned at me as he dropped on his back on top of my bed.

Tch. "I am. I was forced to go by my mom since she's a close friend of Kairi and Namine's dad" I told him.

He rolled and faced me with him lying on his stomach. "So when you guys get together you really don't have to introduce her to your mom and she to her dad right?"

I somewhat- I think- I blushed. I don't know but I suddenly felt hot. "What?" I stuttered.

"What do you mean what? I thought you had a thing for her" he asked.

Well true. I'm not gonna lie but… "Yeah well, but she harass me so much"

"Suck it up dude. Namine does it to me all the time" I raised an eyebrow with that comment.

"So you're masochists or something?"

"The hell is that?"

I scratched my head. I'm not really sure how to explain this. "Like you like to be tortured or something?"

"What? Hell no!" He screamed. "But it's kinda fun because I like to tease Namine and she gets so angry at me it's cute" he grinned.

"Right" I closed the zipper of my bag and put it over my shoulder. "Done"

Roxas jumped out of the bed and head towards the stairs, I followed him. "Finally. Are you a girl? You took forever"

I'll just ignore that and pretend I didn't hear that. Stupid blonde. Oh hey, Namine is blonde too. Oh my god, double blondes. Roxas is blonde right? Ugh, have I become stupid? Is this the influence of Roxas? Or just everyone is just making my mind go crazy.

"Oh right. Let's go bury Namine in the sand later! You'll help me, kay?" Roxas smiled showing his stupid shinny teeth. Bury Namine? This kid is asking for a death wish.

"I rather not" I replied as I bid farewell to my mom. Roxas and I started walking to Kairi's house which is not that far from my house but it was annoying with the terrible hot weather.

"It'll be funny though" he laughed. Such a carefree kid or dude or guy or boy or man, whatever.

"Yeah, it'll be funny when you die and I'll visit your grave and Namine in jail for killing you"

"I'll become one of those Nazi Zombies from Call of Duty and eat you when I die"

"I'll have those cool machine guns and shoot the hell out of you"

"I'll keep coming back alive until a thousand rounds and until you die"

"Shut up I'm better in Call of Duty"

"You cheated that time! That wasn't fair!"

"Nothing is fair"

"Yeah what if I take Kairi. She looks like Namine too and she's pretty also" he's teasing me. He's just teasing me. Oh fuck it.

"Screw you. Don't be greedy and stop cheating off Namine" I barked at him.

"Someone is jealous" he smirked but was wiped off when he remember the other things I mentioned. "And I am not cheating! I'm not even with her!"

"It's the same thing when you like a girl."

He huffed away and I just- eh whatever. It's too hot to even think or say anything anymore. Ugh. I hope the weather will be nicer in the beach. I mean it's the beach. The cool water- the cool breeze- the warm sand. Ah let's just get this over with. Just 2 weeks with Roxas, Kairi and Namine isn't that bad right? I mean I manage to survive school with them. How hard can living with them for 2 weeks be?

_- - x o - - _

"Move over will you~ you're taking all the space!"

"Pass me the chips will you."

"Don't get too close to me!"

"Hey! Stop moving so much"

"Where the hell are my chips?"

"No one cares about your damn chips."

Okay. I spoke too soon. I don't think I can survive 2 weeks with them when I can't even survive our trip to the private beach. I guess this is very much different from school since it's only us plus Kairi's parents which really didn't count since they don't care what their daughters do as long as they're fine and enjoying themselves.

Help me. God.

Oh. Oh. Let's make a plan. I'm going to pretend that I'm sleeping- Yes. All the way until the trip is done. They won't annoy me anymore right? So I closed my eyes thinking it was alright. But then I thought wrong.

"Hey, I think Sora is asleep"

"Let's pull a prank on him!"

"How? We're in a car"

Damn you Roxas, I thought you were on my side. As if I have no escape in from them. I opened my eyes and glared at Kairi to Roxas and then to Namine. Kairi quickly looked outside the window, Roxas just grinned at me while Namine just sweat dropped.

Yeah that's right, turn away- look away- you big meanies. If I wasn't such a nice kid I would ugh. Our vacation didn't even really start yet and they're planning on pranking me already. What more when we get there?

"We should be there in about an hour" Tifa said from the front seat of the van, An hour of hell, a week of the place worse than hell. Is there such a place anyway? Oh right it's called the place in planet Earth with these three torturing the heck outta my damn spiky hair.

When I was a little kid, I always loved long car rides or just long trips. I usually just look outside my window and ask a billion questions to my mom and she would gladly answer it until I fall asleep. Now it's kind of embarrassing to answer a billion questions because it will make you look like a complete idiot.

"Hey Sora" called Kairi. I turned and look at her. She was facing outside the window, to the sky. The sky? People usually just look at the landscapes or the view on the land. There's nothing much about the sky anyway.

"Hmh?" I replied.

"Remember the time when I said that the sky reminded me of you?" Oh right. I just nodded as a reply, though I doubt that she saw it since she was looking outside. "Well, it's because of your name. Sora. It means sky doesn't it?" Does it? I never asked my mother why she named me Sora or the meaning of my name,

"I never knew" I said softly as if I was thinking out loud.

"In this world, we share the same sky- wherever you are." Where is she going with this? "So even if we're far apart from each other we're all still connected somehow right?" she smiled at me,

"Of course" She really didn't have to ask. It's true anyway. It wasn't just a direct fact, but if you look at it, it couldn't be wrong. Ah wait, what am I talking about?

"Do you know how to swim?" Hmph. Who do you think I am? I'm Sora.

"Oh oh, I do. Kinda. I can float like a dead man" Roxas butted in laughing. He seems having fun so far. And now look at me. But you can look back at Roxas again.

"Floating facing the sky or floating facing the water? Because when you're dead, don't you float facing the water?" Oh I didn't realize that. Nice job, Namine-chi.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah~ Care to teach me later though?" Namine smiled and Roxas gladly returned his. Roxas is the only one Namine mostly talks too even in school. Aw man. Roxas is ahead of me in love status. Yeah right, let's see about that.

"He asked me for help to bury you in the sand earlier" I stated. Kairi laughed and Roxas looked so nullified as Namine just glared at him.

"What? I-I d-didn't. Gah! Sora~" Roxas was now tugging my sleeve back and forth. "That was our secret"

"You coulda count me in. I would be delighted to see my sister buried in the sand. I tried many times before and it didn't work well" Namine huffed. I didn't know Kairi had this side of her against Namine. It's kinda funny. She looked so betrayed.

"I'll dump you in the ocean waters" threatened Namine.

Kairi seems terrified enough at the threat. "No-no. I can't swim, you ugh" she hid her face behind my back.

2 weeks is a lot of time though. Surely we would be just going swimming everyday right?

_- - x o - - _

I just realized I finished this like a year ago but I never uploaded it Q_Q;

Omg. Btw **I have no idea what I'm writing more than half of this story.**


End file.
